Manipulations of an observant admiral's wife
by Laura 001
Summary: What would have happened if Sophia Croft was a more protective elder sister who applied her keen observation skills and intelligence to Captain Wentworth and Miss Anne? What would she have seen and how would it have changed the outcome? Told from Sophia's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Jane Austen is the genius behind Persuasion etc etc.**

 **Warnings: OOC, AU**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story! It will be about 35000 words all up and I'll be posting updates regularly as Sophia manipulates the original plot.**

* * *

Along with her husband, Admiral Croft, and youngest brother, Frederick, Sophia Croft had been enjoying the charming company of the Musgrove family for the last week; having been asked by the elder Musgroves to dine regularly and join the shooting and walks since their arrival in the area.

They were, at this moment, sitting in the Musgrove family's music room after enjoying a delightful and rich meal. The warm colours of the walls and furnishings made everything seem more intimate and friendly; an intimacy that caused her intuition to persistently prickle. The roaring fire to her right – keeping her skin warm and cheeks rosy – crackled and hissed under the never-ending flow of animated conversation. But the pleasant atmosphere did nothing to soften her frown as she watched her youngest brother from her comfortable seat.

During these meetings, her handsome brother had quickly been gifted with the admiration of the two young Musgrove ladies who determinedly vied for his attention – and he was diligently obliging their efforts. Indeed, it was the focus he gave them that was disturbing her now. While her youngest brother was always courteous and charming among acquaintances, he was also usually slightly aloof with the unmarried ladies and careful to allow only an acquaintance level of attention; never flirting or giving undue hope to the ladies who flocked around him.

Now, however, he was intense. Determinedly so.

If his attention was focused on just one of the sisters, she would have presumed he was attracted to the lady – despite the obvious immaturity of the two Miss Musgroves – however, it was both sisters he responded to equally. If that were not disturbing enough, there was the addition of doing this while ignoring a young lady of greater family status and substance.

Sophia had spoken with all three unmarried ladies over the week and knew that Miss Anne Elliot was the clear superior among the three. All were pretty and kind, however Miss Anne was something more. She was intelligent, extremely compassionate, and exceedingly patient. Which is why the question of her brother assiduously avoiding Miss Anne to dote his attention of these other two ladies had become such a perplexing and disturbing mystery.

Sophia watched as Miss Anne sat silently on a chair between two turned backs, her unmoving hands were folded in her lap and her eyes held a blank look while her head was slightly bowed. The elder Mrs Musgrove, who was sitting on Miss Anne's right, was focusing her concentration on the Admiral next to her. Miss Louisa, who sat on Miss Anne's other side, was listening to Frederick regale some thoroughly enhanced sea story with rapt attention.

Sophia watched the unending display for a full half-hour from the corner of her eye as she gave attendance to Mrs Mary's gossiping next to her. During this time, she noticed that Miss Anne barely moved and was never included. Despite this snub, Miss Anne did not appear disheartened, indeed she simply sat quietly and seemed to be listening carefully to Frederick; given her expressions were a less exuberant version of the Miss Musgroves.

 _Why is Miss Anne being ignored in such a manner? She is an attentive and intelligent conversation partner. Is she simply overlooked because she does not demand attention like some of these other younger ladies? Still, this is quite beyond the pale: the moment Mrs Mary finishes speaking of the vicar's wife, I will ask Miss Anne for details on her favourite walks around Kellynch Hall._

As Sophia prepared to extract herself from Mrs Mary, she was interrupted.

'Oh, we must have some dancing!' Miss Louisa exclaimed. 'We so rarely have enough numbers for such a joy that it would be such a shame not to take advantage of the opportunity tonight.'

'An excellent idea, daughter,' Mrs Musgrove agreed.

'Charles, it has been so long since we danced together,' Mrs Mary added.

Sophia raised an eyebrow at the demand for precedence over the unmarried ladies and guests, not that she herself was in the mood for dancing.

'Dearest Anne, you will play for us, won't you?' Miss Louisa asked with her hands pressed together in a pleading motion as her eyes danced brightly with anticipation.

'Of course,' Miss Anne replied with a mirthless smile, standing and moving towards the sheets of music scattered over the gleaming piano.

Mr Charles stood and extended his hand to his wife and was immediately accepted with an unladylike giggle. The Admiral stood stiffly and bowed towards Miss Musgrove; doing his duty to his host's unmarried daughter despite his old joints.

'Miss Musgrove, will you oblige an old sea man in this dance?'

'I'd be delighted, Admiral Croft,' Miss Musgrove replied sweetly, although she cast a disappointed look towards Frederick, who was now offering his own hand to Miss Louisa.

Mrs Musgrove moved next to her, taking Mrs Mary's previous seat, and they began to talk while a lively tune filled the room and the partners began to skip, spin, and glide across the floor in intricate patterns.

'Louisa told me yesterday that this is your brother's second visit to this area,' Mrs Musgrove began.

'Oh, yes, he first came here in the year 06 to visit our brother, now Reverend Wentworth, when he lived nearby,' Sophia replied, recalling her discussion with her brother when he had first arrived at Kellynch Hall.

'It is a pity that we didn't meet him then, but I suppose it is for the best, my daughters and Mary were still in the schoolroom then.'

Sophia nodded to show her attention.

'Indeed, only Miss Anne would have been out at that time. My, it had been a long time since she entered society!'

Sophia tried to school her face to hide her surprise at the thoughtless demeaning comment and the unexpected new information.

 _If Miss Anne was in society when Frederick was here in 06, then they would have to have encountered each other, yet they act like they do not know each other. They_ _must_ _have attended parties together; Frederick being the brother of a reverend and Miss Anne being from a prominent family of the area. And they were of similar ages, so it was likely they would have talked… Miss Anne does not seem so prideful that she would not acknowledge an acquaintances with Frederick, and he would not be hurt by such an association. Why would they hide it?_

Sophia eyes narrowed as they darted from her brother and Miss Anne.

 _I am missing something..._

She watched as he turned in the dance, spinning passed the piano, and saw him stumble slightly as his eyes flickered over the piano and its talented musician.

 _Something is most definitely going on that I have missed. Frederick's behaviour this week is too aberrant; swinging from overly attentive to almost slighting. And now this concealed acquaintanceship that causes a sure-footed seaman to stumble! Hmm… Well, solving this mystery will, at least, keep me entertained for the duration of our stay._

* * *

 **A/N: Please review to let me know what you think! Also, if you spot any Oxford English mistakes, please PM me so I can fix them up XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi All - thank you for the reviews, followings and favourites! They are excellent encouragement XD**

 **To my reviewers: Rachetg** [Thank you! Agree, Sophia is fun to read!]; **Arlome** [Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter too!]; **Call me Suzanne** [Thank you! I'm glad you like the idea and my writing style XD ]; **LovePersuasion** [Thanks very much for the lovely review - yes the Persuasion fiction could do with some more additions XD]; **Guests 1** and **2** [Thanks!]; **K** [I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it!]; **Ebzenka** [Thanks, I like to try an look at different perspectives]; **Obstinate Headstrong Girl** [Thank you Lizzy!]; **Alice Q** [Enjoy :) ]; and **ahschung** [Go Sophia indeed XD ].

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Last chapter:_

 _Something is most definitely going on that I have missed. Frederick's behaviour this week is too aberrant; swinging from overly attentive to almost slighting. And now this concealed acquaintanceship that causes a sure-footed seaman to stumble! Hmm… Well, solving this mystery will, at least, keep me entertained for the duration of our stay._

* * *

Sophia lay in the soft, luxurious bed in the early hours of the morning. Her eyes blinking in the darkened bedroom as she attempted to make out the shapes barely visibly due to the heavy window curtains. Her husband lay by her side, breathing heavily through his unclear nose. However, it wasn't the ridiculously loud sound that kept her awake – she had gotten used to that while living with him on the various ships – it was this mystery surrounding her brother.

 _Whatever is going on here could be precarious for Frederick; his attention to the Miss Musgroves could easily by misconstrued by someone who does not know him and then he will be obliged to marry one of the immature girls. While such a degrading match for Frederick is acceptable if he loves one of them – doubtful – being trapped into such a marriage is not._

 _I can't allow such an issue to build and blow out of proportion, and any naval seaman would agree with me – where a situation can be identified and managed when it was blooming, the effects will be minimised._

 _Two targets then_. _First, Frederick must reduce the attention he gives to the Miss Musgroves – distance is most certainly required. Second, find out why Miss Anne and Frederick are avoiding each other._

 _Yes, that is what I'll do._

A large yawn stole her thoughts.

 _But for now, sleep._

Sophia relaxed back into the soft pillows and tugged firmly on the blanket to retrieve some of its promised warmth from her husband, who had amassed the majority of the object while she had been mulling over her plans. Huddling into the warmth and closing her eyes, Sophia drifted easily into a deep sleep; her mind calmer now that she had a plan to protect her little brother.

* * *

The next morning Sophia woke late to discover that Frederick had already disappeared for the day, towards the Musgrove's property to do some shooting, apparently.

Sophia pursed her lips and sent a servant to find her brother and give him a note requesting he join them at home for supper.

She then donned her cloak and went for a walk through the gardens in solitude to begin forming stages to her plans. She moved directly towards the rose garden, her favourite thanks to the sweet smelling blooms that adorned the space so abundantly. The soft, quiet grass under her boots soothed her as she walked – she did so dislike the crunch of boots on gravel and deplored the substance in a relaxing garden; it was a sound that caused her to shudder, although she knew not why.

 _Firstly, why Miss Anne and Frederick were avoiding each other._

She reached out towards the roses, brushing them lightly with her fingers as she pondered the issue.

 _Of course, I can always ask Frederick…_

An image of his face as she asked the impertinent question rose in her mind. His cheeks pale, shoulders stiff, and eyes staring down accusingly at her as he abruptly told her to mind her own business.

 _Perhaps not; Frederick does not handle surprise intimate conversations well._

A smile twisted onto her face as she recalled his reaction to her announcement that she was going to sea with the Admiral. She had been so excited when the Admiral had finally relented to her joining him aboard that she had immediately shared the news with her brother. He had been in the stables grooming his horse during a terrible storm. On reflection, telling him during a storm, when he no doubt could easily imagine her at sea in such weather, was probably very detrimental to a civil conversation. Indeed, Frederick had been so appalled and upset, so angry, that she had finally shouted back at him and flounced back into the house alone. He had hastened after her to continue the fight and, in his shock and fury, left the stable door open and his horse had escaped.

 _I will need to know the actually situation before I speak with him, else it turn into sucj a debacle._

Gazing across the grounds, movement caught her eye and she saw a servant returning into the house with a basket under his arm.

 _Back from town errands, no doubt, I wonder if he has any letters for— Oh, letters, of course! I should still have my correspondence with Frederick from the year 06, I could examine those; if he met Miss Anne, he will no doubt have mention it._

 _And Edward! I can send him a letter and ask what he knows of the two, hopefully when I inform him of Frederick's strange behaviour he will provide an explanation instead of taking the clergy way of silence._

 _Ouch!_ Sophia winced as she glanced at her finger. A thorn had scratched the tip of her skin and a droplet of blood began to bloom.

She pursed her lips and looked accusingly towards the sky. _Are you condemning me for my unChristian thoughts on the clergy or is it more on my interference?_

She pulled out a handkerchief and blotted the injury with a sigh.

 _I should have not been running my hands through rose shrubs without paying attention_ , she thought ruefully as she glared at the beautiful, yet fierce, flowers. _This is clearly a place for deflecting thoughts, not reflection._

Sophia continued her musing as she left the rose garden in search of a place without thorns.

 _Well, perhaps there is the option of probing Miss Anne for information, although the lady has not let a whisper of Frederick pass her lips yet. Perhaps I might invite Miss Anne to tea and contrive to keep her for supper… maybe one day when rain is likely. If I can keep her company for an extended period, I'm sure she will eventually allow the subject to flow._

She found a small water feature in the sun's warmth and sat on the bench by its side, watching the reflections of clouds in the water as a soothing, lapping sound came from the pond; happily reminding her of sailing on a fine day.

 _There is, of course, still the problem of reducing Frederick's attention to the Miss Musgroves._

She tapped the stone bench in thought with her uninjured hand as the bright rays warmed her arms.

 _I could take the direct approach and point out that he is paying significant attention to the Miss Musgroves and a marriage would be expected if it continues. It might be enough, however, given his off-kilter behaviour, maybe not. And he will definitely become ill-humoured with me, but it will be worth it._

 _I suppose there is also the indirect option. I can arrange more engagements with other families in the area and ensure Frederick attends them; it is, after all, poor form to primarily visit with just one family, and a slight to others to do so._

 _I could also ask the Admiral to suggest shooting parties take place on the grounds of Kellynch, allowing the gentlemen more variety and, in effect, excluding the Miss Musgroves._

A shadow sheltered her from the light and Sophia started in surprise, glancing towards the object, she smiled sheepishly at her husband.

'Did I scare you, my love?' the Admiral asked.

'A little, I was concentrating on something and did not hear your approaching footsteps,' Sophia replied honestly, she kept no secrets from her husband.

'And what had you concentrating so diligently?' he probed.

'Frederick and his strange behaviour since we arrived here.'

'Hmm, I don't see anything strange, he just seems like a young man enamoured by pretty girls.'

'Exactly! Two girls to be precise! Frederick has never behaved so unguardedly in his life. If it was one of them, I might believe it was admiration, but it is both! And neither are truly substantial ladies.'

The Admiral tsked lightly. 'Now, now, my love, no one will ever be good enough for him in your eyes,' he reasoned gently.

'It's not just that. He has been slighting Miss Anne. If I didn't know better, I would think he was emphasising his attention towards the Miss Musgroves to hurt Miss Anne.'

'Frederick wouldn't be so cruel.'

'I know, I know, however I can't help but... oh, I don't know if it's intentional, I sincerely hope not! Regardless, he is meandering his way towards a marriage and I don't think he realises it.'

'He is a grown man, a sea captain at that, something you don't become without being rational and aware,' he continued with a firm voice.

'That's the problem! He is not behaving rationally,' she exclaimed, her voice rising higher in volume and pitch as her muscles coiled tightly.

The Admiral sighed as he realised that his wife was working herself into a state, knowing when she was this determined that something was wrong nothing swayed her from her course. 'I really don't think you should interfere in your adult brother's life.'

'I know, but I cannot bear the thought of him being trapped in an unhappy marriage, so no matter how angry he is with me, it will be worth it,' Sophia replied with a hardness in her tone.

'What is your plan then, my love? I presume that is what you were concentrating upon.'

'Yes,' Sophia replied, quickly reiterating her options and preferences.

The Admiral listened carefully with a grim expression. 'I cannot, in good conscious, help you with these plans – I think the Miss Musgroves are charming girls – but I will not hinder you.'

Sophia stood up and hugged her husband tightly. 'Thank you, Admiral,' she whispered, before stepping back.

'What do you say to some breakfast and then a drive along the lanes?' the Admiral asked as he extended his elbow to her, hoping that some fresh air would calm his concerned wife.

'That sounds delightful, my dear.' Sophia wound her arm through his and pulled herself closer.

* * *

 **A/N: And Sophia the hound gets the scent of a fox. Let the hunt begin! And reviews are always welcome XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi All - thank you for the reviews, followings and favourites! They are excellent encouragement XD Hope you enjoy Sophia's meddlesome ways!**

 **To my reviewers: Rachetg** [Thanks!]; **Call me Suzanne** [Haha, she probably could take over Europe in forty steps!]; **LovePersuasion** [Hope you enjoy Sophia's next step :) ]; **K** [Thanks, hope you enjoy!]; **Obstinate Headstrong Girl** [Haha, she is fun to write! Thanks!]; and **Bet** [An excellent character to do so].

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Last chapter:_

 _'What do you say to some breakfast and then a drive along the lanes?' the Admiral asked as he extended his elbow to her, hoping that some fresh air would calm his concerned wife._

 _'That sounds delightful, my dear.' Sophia wound her arm through his and pulled herself closer._

* * *

As they travelled back towards Kellynch in the gig, full of fresh air and laughter, Sophia spotted her brother and a group of people walking along the lane.

The Admiral slowed the chaise and they all greeted each other. Realising the group were quite a long way from Uppercross, Sophia gave a general invite to anyone who wished for a seat to take them home. Sophia half-hoped that Frederick would join them, to take him from Miss Louisa who was clinging to his arm like a landman to rigging in a storm, but she knew he would not. And she was proved correct when everyone declined.

As the Admiral motioned the horses onwards, her brother quickly came over to the chaise and whispered to her, 'Miss Elliot is quite exhausted and I don't believe she will make it back to Uppercross unassisted. Might you ask her to join you in the chaise?'

Sophia covered her surprised expression and immediately entreated Miss Anne to let them give her a seat. She noticed Miss Anne begin to shake her head, but her brother was already guiding her to the gig and lifting her up. Miss Anne eyes widened at the action and focused on Frederick's face, but she didn't object to Frederick lifting her to the seat.

Filing that curious information away for further thought, Sophia gave her husband a significant look, to which he rolled his eyes and returned his focus on the horse. Sophia looked to Miss Anne and smiled welcomingly, beginning a conversation with her about the area and how it had changed since she was a child.

'… and, of course, you have had different reverends in the area over time, my brother for example,' Sophia said.

She felt Miss Anne stiffen beside her.

 _Curious, but perhaps it is due to the corner the Admiral insists on careening around._

'Yes, I believe we have had three in total over the span of ten years, your brother included, quite a number for the area, but your brother was only with us for a year before the pre-selected reverend finished being ordained.'

'Did you know my brother well?' Sophia asked, intentionally leaving the question ambiguous.

To her disappointment, Miss Anne deftly kept the topic on Reverend Wentworth. 'Quite well, given the short acquaintance. I, obviously, saw him at church. And we often saw each other at parties and dinners, as well as when attending the sick. Your brother was very devoted to those who were in need.'

'He was the most thoughtful sibling in my family,' Sophia commented with a laugh.

Miss Anne made a non-committal sound.

'Did you by chance meet Frederick when he visited? I think he was in the area for a few months,' Sophia asked innocently.

She saw Miss Anne blanch rom the corner of her eye, but when the lady spoke her voice was as steady and calm as before. 'Yes, I did, Reverend Wentworth introduced us when he arrived in the area. I believe the Reverend introduced Captain Wentworth to many people in the area.'

'I am glad Frederick had a friend here before arriving: friends are always important.'

Miss Anne began to press her hand through her gloves and bit the edge of her lip. 'I am afraid, Mrs Croft, that Captain Wentworth and I were not friends; given propriety I could not be alone with him. However, I am sure there are men in the area that knew him well. I knew the Reverend for longer though, I think I can claim that if he were to visit, he would have a friend in me, and he was very well liked in the area.'

'Oh, of course, it is hard to know someone only through parties. Did Frederick get the chance to visit Kellynch?'

Miss Anne paled and Sophia instantly felt guilty, it could have been her husband's continued reckless driving, but she had the feeling that the white face was due to her instant questions.

 _Although, Miss Anne has definitely been trying to redirect the conversation_.

Sophia, in an attempt to reduce her guilt, called to her husband, 'Admiral, would you mind slowing down ever so slightly, the rocking is making me feel slightly queasy.'

Sophia turned back to Miss Anne and asked, 'Do you mind if we ride in silence for a while? I think I will feel better if I just breathe the fresh air at this more sedate pace.'

'Of course not, and when we reach Uppercross you must join me for some tea before you continue the trip.'

 _Poor lamb would probably prefer to hide away from me and my questions, however the lady is clearly a well-bred, sweet soul who cannot help but offer assistance to another._

Sophia spent the rest of the trip towards Uppercross trying to decide if she should accept the tea and take the opportunity to probe Miss Anne, gently, a little further, or go straight home and allow the lady some peace. When they arrived at Mr Charles' cottage, Sophia took in Miss Anne's drooping shoulders and creased brow. 'Ah, I feel quite well now, thank you for your offer of tea, however I shall be able to head straight home. I look forward to seeing you again soon, Miss Anne.'

The relieved look on Miss Anne's face made her stomach twist in guilt once more.

The Admiral helped Miss Anne down from the chaise and they all wished each other a good afternoon.

As the chaise bumped away, Sophia turned towards her husband. 'Something is definitely off between Frederick and Miss Anne.'

'Or with my driving.'

'Frederick asking us to take Miss Anne home, a lady he ignores and shouldn't notice is tired... and I think it was more my questions than your driving.'

'If you say so, my love.'

'Tell me you don't find Frederick's action on the lane strange,' she challenged.

'I'll admit that I was surprised, and that he would lift her rather than offering her hand was familiar and slightly improper.'

Sophia allowed a triumphant smile to spread across her face.

'However, I still think it was my driving that made Miss Anne feel unwell, although I will say that your refusal to allow a subject change despite the lady trying to make one was rather poor of you. If you are secretly hoping for a match between Frederick and Miss Anne, I would suggest you don't let her think that such impertinence is common for our family,' the Admiral reprimanded lightly.

Sophia grimaced.

 _Fine, I shall not be so obstinate in future conversations, it was rude and Miss Anne clearly was undeserving of such treatment. But I will not be put off from my search for the truth._

* * *

 **A/N: A short one I know, but I'll make it up to you all by updating again tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All - thank you for the reviews, followings and favourites! They are delightful additional to my day and excellent reminders that I have another chapter to polish and post XD**

 **To my reviewers: Rachetg** [Using one of my favourite quotes from BBC Coupling "You'll find out"]; **Arlome** [I know, but she has to scheme slowly, but I promise the story is finished so it will all be posted eventually XD ]; **Call me Suzanne** [Hahaha, glad to bring you so much joy!]; **Ebzenka** [Note to self - avoid all gig rides with you! You'll ferret out all my secrets :D ]; **Obstinate Headstrong Girl** [Thanks Lizzy :) ]; and **ahschung** [Thanks!].

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Last chapter:_

 _Sophia grimaced._

 _Fine, I shall not be so obstinate in future conversations, it was rude and Miss Anne clearly was undeserving of such treatment. But I will not be put off from my search for the truth._

* * *

As they sat down to a simple supper in the dining room, a dusty and tired Frederick arrived, slipping softly into his seat.

Sophia smiled warmly at her brother. 'Hello, did all the ladies make it home without being attacked by a fearsome wolf?'

'Good evening, Sophia, Admiral. Yes, they did, although I will admit that the Mrs Charles did comment on the length of the trip and not being offered a chaise ride first quite frequently. Is there a reason you requested I return for supper?'

'Yes, but we can discuss that after eating,' Sophia replied.

Frederick frowned at the comment, eying his sister with a furrowed brow. Sophia just smiled in replied and waved him off with a flutter of her hand.

Silence descended until the Admiral raised the topic of Whitehall being busy with the retirement of three Admirals. The three continued to guess if the Admirals would be replaced now that Napoleon was no longer a threat and, if so, by whom.

When they moved to the music room, Sophia called for tea and waited until it arrived before dismissing the servants.

Frederick raised his eyebrow at her, curiosity piked; while she often sent the servants away (ship life making someone used to privacy), he was surprised that the Admiral had taken a chair at the furthest corner of the room – out of his canon-damaged hearing range – and immersed himself in the paper, head down and clearly determined to not be part of the discussion.

'Am I in trouble, dear sister?' Frederick asked in an amused tone.

'Not yet, but I thought I should point out the oncoming storm that you seem to have missed that is floating over the horizon,' Sophia replied

 _Best not get him offside with demands and ultimatums._

'And what is the shape of this oncoming storm? A French frigate?'

'Freddie,' she began, reverting to his childhood name; a name that cause his amusement to wash away and take on a serious mien, 'what do you think of the Miss Musgroves?'

Her brother shifted in his seat.

'I think they are amiable, young ladies: perhaps a little immature, but sweet and somewhat intelligent.'

'Are you in love with Miss Louisa or Miss Musgrove?'

'No,' Frederick replied slowly.

'Do you wish to marry one of the Miss Musgroves? I know some do not desire to marry for love, but I always thought you would prefer to do so.'

Frederick frowned. 'To what purpose do these questions pertain?'

He waited attentively for his sister to answer, while he didn't like her prying, so far she had not stuck her nose in too far – for her anyway. However, when she just kept watching him, he relented and said, 'I doubt I will marry for love, not everyone is as lucky as you to find love before marriage. But, while the Miss Musgroves are attractive and amiable ladies, and Miss Louisa is slightly more substantial in her determination, I would choose someone who is less immature. Now what has brought this on?' and amused smile took hold of his features as he continued, 'Are you hoping to marry me off to one of them, sister?'

'Not at all, I assure you that I would wish that decision to be entirely yours. I wished to determine if you had made it your objective to marry one of them, because you have been extremely attentive of them both; to a level that, if someone where not to know you, they would think you were courting.'

Frederick grimaced. 'I think you are imagining things, Sophia.'

'You see the ladies every day, Freddie.'

'But not alone.'

'I should hope not!'

'I did not mean my comment to be taken in that way,' he scowled with exasperation.

'Either way, what would happen if you visited the same family every day in town?'

'This is the country, the rules of society are more relaxed here, and they are a charming family.'

'It's not that different, brother. And when we do visit, you spend most of the time with the Miss Musgroves.'

'It is always them who approach me!' Frederick defended.

'Of course they do; you are a handsome, wealthy, and charming man, brother dear. But you do not remove yourself from their side and that could be seen as you encouraging them.'

'The Miss Musgroves know I am not courting them.'

'But what about their parents or brother, they might insist on a marriage if this continues and I know you are too honourable a man to not offer marriage if they thought you had raised expectations. If another were to see the extent of your interactions their reputations, and your own, could be damaged if you continue in this manner and then slight the girls.'

'I would simply clarify the circumstances to their parents and brother – they are reasonable people who would understand.'

'Do you truly suppose that will be the case? Think about it, Freddie. Please.'

Frederick exhaled the long-suffering sigh of one being pestered by a sibling, nevertheless, did as his sister requested and tried to imagine the conversation. It didn't help that he was thinking of marriage conversations in the house where he had last asked for the hand of a most unworthy lady and unimpressed father.

Sophia watched her brother's face twist, like he had tasted something unbearably sour.

'What you say, may have an element of truth. Marriage to the Miss Musgroves has been the farthest thing from my mind and, I guess, I may have not thought through my actions as carefully as I normally would when predatory mothers are casting their daughters like lures in my direction. But what would you suggest I do? If I edge away, it would look like I'm being discourteous.'

'I would suggest that you join us in visiting other people in the area and go to the Musgroves no more than once a week, at the absolute most. Invite Mr Charles and Mr Musgrove to shoot around Kellynch; that will enable you to be in their company and make it clear it is their company that you have been seeking.'

Frederick nodded his acquiescence, a thoughtful frown settling on his face.

'I would also suggest that you spread your time equally between all the Musgroves and Miss Anne when you visit Uppercross.'

Frederick lips turned in contempt.

'Why such a look, brother?'

Frederick immediately smoothed his face. 'What look?'

Sophia rolled her eyes at him. 'Your twisted lips. Do you dislike conversing with one of the Musgroves?'

'Of course not, as I have said repeatedly, they are charming people.'

'Miss Anne then?' Sophia asked watching her brother carefully.

Frederick kept his facial expression unmoving. 'Why would I dislike conversing with Miss Anne?'

'I don't know. You knew her from before, I would have thought you had plenty to discuss about changes in the area.'

Frederick swallowed. 'Our acquaintance was short.'

'Still, you could discuss your brother or common acquaintances,' Sophia reasoned.

'She is a quiet lady who seems to enjoy solitude, I leave her to that pursuit and talk with those who enjoy conversation. Now, I have answered all your questions and agreed to your plan, shall you now stop your interrogation?'

'You have not agreed to equally offer your attention to the entire party at the Musgroves. I honestly do not understand your avoidance of the clearly superior lady amongst the three unmarried ladies,' Sophia said with exasperation.

'If you find her so superior, you should be the one to take pains to attend her,' Frederick ground out.

'I do, and I enjoy our conversations. She has very thoughtful questions about my life travelling with the Admiral.'

Frederick scowled darkly.

 _Why does that comment upset him?_

'Sophia, I am asking you to stop meddling, I daresay the reduction of visits should remove any chance of incorrect expectations, and I will seek the company of the other men in the group while visiting, however I will leave you to the scintillating conversations with Miss Anne and the Mrs Musgroves. Surely that is enough to satisfy you.'

'I will admit that Mrs Charles is a painful conversant, but the other ladies are quite agreeable.'

'Too you, perhaps, however when I talk with Mrs Musgrove, she wishes only to discuss that cur Dick Musgrove, the most useless sailor I have ever had the misfortune of knowing. Can you believe that I once caught him stealing officer rations while he was supposed to be in the crow's nest? It is very hard to maintain with a sympathetic expression while listening to conversations about how sad everyone must be on the occasion of his death.'

'You are talented and charming, Freddie, I daresay you can direct the conversation in a more agreeable manner.'

Frederick just grunted in response.

 _I'll take that as a success in managing to get my stubborn, independent brother to agree to my plans and I'll allow him this retreat for now… as soon as I win one more point._

Sophia rang the bell to call the servants and requested a fresh pot of tea be brought into the room. When the tea arrived, the maid pulled a letter from her pocket and offered it to Sophia.

'Excuse me, ma'am, a letter arrived addressed to you from Mrs Weston. Will you be needing anything else, ma'am?'

 _Good girl._

'Not at the moment, thank you,' Sophia replied as she picked up the letter.

She pretended to break the seal – having read it earlier and simply asked the maid to deliver it now, so her brother was less aware of her manipulations.

Raising her voice so the Admiral would hear with his hearing damage, Sophia called, 'Oh, Admiral, Frederick, Mrs Weston has invited us to supper two evenings from now, how very kind. Shall I send a response to advise her that we can all attend?'

'That sounds like an excellent idea, my love,' the Admiral replied with a slight start. 'I take it you have finished your sibling dispute and I am not in danger of flying teacups if I move closer?'

'Of course it is safe, really, flying teacups, what a ridiculous notion,' Sophia replied with a sniff.

'Pretend to be as high and mighty ask you like, my love, I have seen you throw a teacup at Frederick in the past when he refused to agree with you. If I recall correctly, it sailed nowhere near him and, instead, almost hit me as it flew over my head, dumping its contents on the way, before shattering against a wall.'

Sophia shot her husband a withering glare and declared, 'I suggest you give me no further reason to practise. Frederick, would you like to join us at Mrs Weston's dinner?'

'In light of my recent agreement, I have no other choice,' he replied.

Sophia gave him a brilliant smile.

 _I must remember to ask my lady's maid to send the response I wrote earlier before breakfast tomorrow_.

* * *

 **A/N: The missing protective sister scene; I've often wondered why Sophia did not get Frederick to see the danger in the book, she seems a strong character who could make her brother listen and would only wish him to marry well or for affection. FYI – these Westons are of no relation to those in Emma.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi All - thank you for the reviews, followings and favourites! Bad news, my shiny, new laptop won't turn on so I'm borrowing people's laptops while travelling and waiting for it to get fixed. The story is complete and I will continue to update, but given my access to technology is similar to Jane's at the moment, it will be less regular than I'd originally planned. Thanks for continuing with me and your patience!**

 **To my reviewers: thank you all, sadly my access atm is limited so I have to be brief in my thanks, hopefully next time I'll be able to respond to you all - but know your words are great encouragement and very much appreciated!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Last chapter:_

 _'In light of my recent agreement, I have no other choice,' he replied._

 _Sophia gave him a brilliant smile._

 _I must remember to ask my lady's maid to send the response I wrote earlier before breakfast tomorrow_. _._

* * *

On the day of the Weston's supper party, a card arrived from the Musgrove family holding an invitation for them to join their family supper that evening.

Sophia's eyes flashed with hardness.

 _Such presumptuous short notice! They are treating us like family or very close friends: it seems Frederick's extraction is not a moment too soon._

Giving her brother a significant look as she read the letter, he replied with his own begrudging acknowledgment that she had been astute in her recommendations of the prior day.

Sophia sent a very proper letter in response, thanking them with a polite decline of the invitation from herself, the Admiral, and her brother by citing a prior engagement. She included an invitation in the response to gain control over their next encounter with the Musgroves. Despite liking the family, her priority was still ensuring that her brother not be entangled with the Miss Musgroves, and, on afterthought, there were other families in the area who should not feel slighted even if they were not as prominent. Sophia extended an invite for the family to join her for afternoon tea four days hence.

The evening with the Westons turned out to be filled with laughter, sparkling conversation, and interesting information.

Sophia was seated by a Mrs Middleton while eating. The lady confessed to a prior acquaintance with both her brothers arising from the year 06. Sophia was not surprised in the slightest to find that the men had been clear favourites in the area during their occupation. She was, however, quite surprised to discover that Miss Anne had reportedly been on friendly terms with them and had apparently been in their company frequently, although, Mrs Middleton assured, not more than propriety allowed.

Mrs Middleton declared with a twinkling eye full of fond memories, 'I was in my third season by the year 06, and quite enthralled with the dancing, gowns, and parties. I saw love in every moment, heart swelling during every dance, but never so much as when I danced with my school friend's husband. She is my sister-in-law now.'

Sophia raised an eyebrow, an amused smile resting gently on her face.

'I can still recall her face when I told her of my tender feelings for her brother. She looked like I had just said the Prince Regent was coming to visit. I declare that her pretty little jaw dropped at my confession. But my love has never faltered for my husband since that day, never stumbled. Of course her surprise is quite understandable. I was in love with every handsome man who asked me to dance. I recall being quite jealous of Miss Anne at one stage,' she added with a wiry laugh, leaning over with a grin and faux whisper, 'all that time your naval brother spent in her company, I swear they spent the most time they possibly could together without declaring an engagement—'

Sophia had almost spilt her water that she was sipping when she heard Mrs Middleton's blushing confession, placing the swirling glass roughly on the table to control her emotions.

'—and even when not together, they were rarely separated by more than five feet. They danced together beautifully, laughed their way through cards, I so often saw them walking the paths around Kellynch when I was out riding in my phaeton.'

 _Frederick did what! Foolish boy! What expectations he must have raised by such behaviour._

'Of course, Miss Anne is always above reproach, but I almost expected an announcement to come before he disappeared off back to sea. Of course, I think Sir Walter was in London at the time, always taking that beautiful daughter of his to town for the seasons. I will confess to you, however, that I find Miss Anne the better company of the sisters.'

 _Clearly there is something about this country area, it has him acting foolishly around the ladies… circulating around Miss Anne in particular, it would seem._

'After that he never returned until now. Thinking back on it, I do wonder if Miss Anne was disappointed - she never seem to enjoy dancing afterwards. Hmm…'

'Sir Walter did not take both his daughters to town?'

'Oh no, he never does. He likes to joke that he can only expect to manage the clamouring suitors for one daughter at a time, else he will no longer look fit to be in their company. Miss Anne rarely leaves Kellynch, erm, well except, obviously…'

The lady's eyes darted around the table abruptly as silence fell.

Sophia desperately thought of a way to continue the conversation about Frederick and Miss Anne, however before she could select a topic, Mrs Middleton regained her composure. 'My apologies for my thoughtlessness. Have you been to town recently? I heard that there is a new sleeve length for evening gowns and am quite determined to discover the information from a knowledgeable source.'

Disappointment welled lightly in her heart, but she recovered to eagerly continue the conversation; wishing to develop her acquaintance with the entertaining and cheerful lady.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.** **A few new characters who's names might seem familiar to Jane Austen fans, but they are completely different people – I just needed some surnames of people with similar social standing.** **I will update when I can! Happy reading XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you all for your patience between the posts and thank you all for the favouriting, following, and reviews, they keep me so happy and commit me to doing my best to get online as soon as possible and upload the next chapter for you.**

To my reviewers: **SassenachLassy** \- I definitely will, thank you!; **Gaeleria** \- Thanks, I'm glad you like the p.o.v. and the story; **pamhalpert** \- I'm so glad you are enjoying the perspective so much and I hope you enjoy the changes!; **MIS-MATCHED SOCKS** \- thanks!; **Guest KL** \- haha, please do write reviews after midnight, they are wonderful and heart-warming to read! Thank you for the comments, I'll be posting as often as possible; **Guest on 23 Aug** \- thank you, hope you enjoy this update; **Weave the Magic** \- thank you, I'm glad you love the story, I will continue posting, albeit slower than I would like; **ElisaK** \- glad to hear it, hope you enjoy this chapter!; **Pageen** \- Thanks for the pick up, I will fix it when on a good computer. Yes, indeed Lady Russel will show up, but I won't tell you what she does yet!; **nuane** \- Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it!; **Rachetg** \- Thanks! Here is a new one for you!; **Kary Bobbins** \- Indeed she will, and what she will discover! Hope you enjoy the update; **DeeDeeHDG** \- Thank you very much, I'm glad you are liking Sophie; **Bet** \- thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it; **LovePersuasion** \- Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! **CallMeSuzanne** \- Thanks! I'm glad you are liking the story and the flashback to their initial courtship. Thanks also for the pick up, I'll fix it up when I have a more reliable computer (still borrowing at the moment!); **Arlome** \- Sophie will definitely try!; **voodoomarie** \- Thank you very much for the review, I'm glad you like Sophie and her detective work!

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Last chapter:

 _Sophia desperately thought of a way to continue the conversation about Frederick and Miss Anne, however before she could select a topic, Mrs Middleton regained her composure. 'My apologies for my thoughtlessness. Have you been to town recently? I heard that there is a new sleeve length for evening gowns and am quite determined to discover the information from a knowledgeable source.'_

 _Disappointment well lightly in her heart, but she recovered to eagerly continued the conversation; wishing to develop her acquaintance with the entertaining and cheerful lady._

* * *

The next afternoon, after an exuberant morning drive with her husband, Sophia was trying to compile all she knew of her brother's interactions with Miss Anne in her mind as she worked on a sewing project; a diverting task, to be sure.

 _They obviously spent as much time as possible together when he was last in the area. From this they must have been close. Is it possible that they were more than friends? But why downplay it? _

_I'm sure last week I saw Miss Anne move one way in the music room while Frederick went the other. It is just so odd for him – he usually makes a habit of trying to draw the quieter people into conversations, deeming that they often have interesting insights and notice many quirks of the people around them far better than the talkative ones; but with this lady, Frederick cannot be far enough from her._

 _And his flirtations were at a ridiculous level with girls he had no true interest in. Shocking and unguarded behaviour for him… although, to be fair, now he has realised he is rectifying the issue. But this is far more than simple high spirits from being on land. Possibly Miss Anne related?_

Sophia chewed her lip as she paused in her stitching, needle raised and ready to make another pattern.

 _Yes._

 _He is so aware of her – despite his avoidance of her – and it causes him to act. It is hardly to be believed he noticed how tired she was on that walk and then to have me to invite the lady to join the chaise! And the impropriety of lifting her without a second thought or blush instead of Mr Charles; far too comfortable with the contact…_

Sophia pursed her lips and changed her thread colour absentmindedly.

 _They were close and now avoided each other, clearly. Frederick does not wish her to suffer, but he has also never sought her out. Could they have ended their friendship on bad terms? No, that was silly, they could have no reason to be displeased; Frederick was called back to sea._ _But then there was Mrs Middleton's comment. And that discussion…_

Sophia's mind cast back to a conversation she had held with Frederick when he arrived in the area. He had asked about the Elliot family and had turned positively ghost-like when he heard one of the younger sisters was married. If Mrs Mary had been in the school room when he was last in the area, then he would have never met her, so he only could have been reacting to the thought of Miss Anne being married.

 _But why…._

 _Oh my! No, surely not. I'm being ridiculous._

 _Hmm…_

 _No, I must be becoming a silly old lady._

 _But…_

 _Did Frederick consider courting Miss Anne? Mrs Middleton suggested they were in each other's company frequently. However that would still not explain his avoidance of her; unless, perhaps, he thought she, a Baronet's daughter, was too superior a match and would not be interested, so he was guarding his heart from hurt. That could explain his avoidance and reaction to Mrs Charles' marriage. But Miss Anne has certainly not shown to think herself well above her company, so he should not think such a thing. Mrs Mary yes, but not her sister._

Sophia huffed, recognising her information was too incomplete to make anything other than vague and possible harmful assumptions.

She put her sewing aside after carefully threading the needle into the material so that it wouldn't stab her latter, and moved to her writing station. Sliding into the velvet-cushioned chair, she pulled out a piece of thick paper and carefully opened her ink bottle. Dipping in her quill, she began to compose a letter inviting Edward and his new wife to visit. Irritatingly, her carefully worded composition was soon interrupted by the sound of carriage wheels crunching on gravel and hooves methodically trotting closer.

 _Guests?_

Intrigued, she moved to the window and gazed outside. A well-maintained carriage moved smoothly towards the door.

It pulled to a halt, the horses tossing their heads against the reins. The footman jumped down and opened the carriage door, dropping the steps before moving swiftly away from the already appearing shoes.

Sophia felt her eyelids tighten as she watched the two Miss Musgroves and Mrs Charles be handed out of the carriage by Mr Charles. Her heart thudded heavily against her chest as her cheeks flushed.

 _What do they think they are doing here today? I sent an invitation which specified tomorrow._

Clearing her face of any disapproval, Sophia moved to the wall and rung the bell to request tea and sandwiches be prepared for the surprise guests.

 _Thankfully, the Admiral and Frederick are somewhere along the stream fishing for trout and shan't be back for some hours._

The butler announced her guests and she welcomed them gracefully, offering them all seats and promising tea would be but a moment.

Miss Louisa was peering around the room as she sat, leaning in her seat as she examined her surrounds.

'How lovely to see you all. I hope you are all well?' Sophia asked politely.

'Very well, thank you. And yourself and family?' Miss Louisa responded.

'Perfectly well, thank you. How was your family dinner?'

'It was a very enjoyable, as it always is with family. The Hayters were fortunately able to join us, so we had quite the musical evening,' Miss Louisa gushed, before adding with a slight tinge of reproach, 'We have missed the company of yourself, Captain Wentworth, and Admiral Croft.'

Sophia immediately tried to relax her tightening lips.

'I am glad to hear you had so enjoyable an evening. We also had a delightful time meeting a few others of the neighbourhood. There are so many talented, young ladies in this area; I admit that I was quite enamoured by the musicality we heard last night, as indeed was my husband and brother.'

 _Maybe I am being a little too ill-mannered, however I will not be reproached by a girl whose eyes were still flitting searchingly around the room - now doubt looking for my brother to latch on to once more._

'Does Captain Wentworth enjoy music?' Miss Musgrove probed curiously.

 _Of course, that is what the girl focuses on_ , her eyes rolling in her mind.

'Yes, he finds great enjoyment in listening to well performed music.'

'Is he nearby at the moment? Henrietta and I would be happy to play a duet for him,' Miss Louisa offered.

'My brother and husband are out on the estate partaking in gentlemanly sports today.'

'Oh… perhaps we should walk down to see how they are getting along,' Miss Louisa suggested.

Sophia withheld an unladylike snort.

 _Okay, Frederick, I will admit that she is determined and you were correct when you claimed that the Miss Musgroves seek you out. I suppose, if I wasn't concerned about Frederick, the girl would just seem enthusiastic to please, sweet, and have a love for the outdoors; but there is an intensity focused on Frederick; a product, no doubt, due to the lack of eligible men in the area._

'I fear they did not say exactly where they intended to fish and this estate is very large. Such a venture would doubtful prove successful in locating them, however we might walk around the gardens if you care for fresh air; the rose beds are very beautiful. Do you know who is responsible for their design?' Sophia queried.

She was not permitted to enjoy the flower bed which Miss Elliot cared for, however someone would have had to choose the flower designs growing elsewhere.

'I would not know, I daresay Elizabeth has the final say, being mistress of the estate,' Mrs Charles replied disinterestedly.

'I thought Anne arranged the rose garden,' Mr Charles interjected.

'Anne? Surely not; she would have needed my assistance and I'm sure she has never asked me,' Mrs Charles countered.

Sophia watched the exchange with astonishment. A lady's garden was something of pride, and that none knew who was responsible for the garden of their sister, or sister-in-law, showed they were all rather self-concerned when it came to Miss Anne and her elder sister.

The conversation continued on in the same vein for a while, the party never venturing outside after the chances of stumbling upon Captain Wentworth had been determined as impossible. After a long two hours, the group bid their farewells and headed home.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this latest update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! To thank you all for your continued patience I am posting an extra chapter today. Enjoy and thank you for all you support. Happy reading!**

* * *

Last chapter:

 _'I thought Anne arranged the rose garden,' Mr Charles interjected._

 _'Anne? Surely not; she would have needed my assistance and I'm sure she has never asked me,' Mrs Charles countered._

 _Sophia watched the exchange with astonishment. A lady's garden was something of pride, and that none knew who was responsible for the garden of their sister, or sister-in-law, showed they were all rather self-concerned when it came to Miss Anne and her elder sister._

 _The conversation continued on in the same vein for a while, the party never venturing outside after the chances of stumbling upon Captain Wentworth had been determined as impossible. After a long two hours, the group bid their farewells and headed home._

* * *

The following day the entire Musgrove family arrive for tea and, as they had actually been invited on this occasion, Sophia begrudgingly made sure her brother and husband were in attendance.

Sophia greeted her guests with gracious manners despite her reserve towards the family, or rather, to the daughters.

Mr and Mrs Musgrove were warm and enthusiastic in their effusive replies. The Miss Musgroves offered pretty greetings, before they immediately excused themselves to acquire the seats nearest to her brother. Mr and Mrs Charles and their rambunctious children followed; the little boys bowing unsteadily but charmingly, the youngest with his hand in his mouth. And finally Miss Anne, polite and meek in her thanks. Sophia's heart wrung when she noticed Miss Anne's white-knuckled grip on her shawl that was wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she took the only remaining seat available.

 _No doubt the poor lamb is finding this a very uncomfortable situation; who wouldn't, I suppose, when regulated to guest in the only home you have ever known. What can I do?_

While the children bounced around the sitting room, Sophia did her best to praise the estate as much as possible to Miss Anne, however it was Mrs Charles who jutted into the conversation and took the praise as credit of herself.

 _The lady really should be attending to her rather wild children if she won't bring a nurse with her and refuses my offer of a maid._

Sophia couldn't contain her wince when the children clambered onto the sofa and stood on the cushions, bouncing slightly.

'You must forgive the boys: they are so excited to visit as they have rarely been here before,' Mrs Charles explained with an indulgent smile hovering on her lips.

'Of course, they must be happy for the opportunity to visit their Grandfather's home,' Sophia acknowledged.

Miss Anne gently added with furrowed eyebrows, 'Mrs Croft, I think the children need to expel some energy in the spacious gardens, I pray you will excuse me to watch they do not trample the flowers in their haste.'

As this comment was punctuated by a crunch of a chair toppling over backwards, Sophia enthusiastically replied, 'An excellent suggestion, Miss Anne.'

Raising her voice to address the whole group, while a footman scurried to save the chair from further abuse, Sophia continued, 'Would everyone else like to join us in a walk outside? The rose garden is particularly beautiful at the moment.'

'I dearly wish I could, however, it pains me to admit, I find myself quite unwell today. Indeed, I was barely able to rouse myself, but, knowing you had particularly invited us to visit my old home, I forced my illness aside to join you. I fear, however, that being outside for more than the carriage ride will worsen my health dramatically,' Mrs Charles paused to punctuate her speech with a loud sigh.

Sophia glanced at her brother and saw him roll his eyes discreetly. She gave him a reproachful look, but upon glancing around the room, she realised his where not the only rolling eyes. When her gaze settled on Miss Anne, she noticed a light blush had spread across her delicate features.

 _I am truly glad she is your sister and not mine, you have my sympathies, sweet lamb._

'Given Mary is unwell, perhaps I should entertain her and those who stay inside with some music,' Miss Louisa added with a coy smile at her brother. 'I do not believe you have heard me play recently, Captain.'

Miss Louisa immediately revealed a pile of music sheets she had brought with her and began to shuffle through the works of art.

Her brother's eyes darted from Miss Louisa to herself, to the window, to Miss Anne, and around again. Sophia gave him a softened exasperated glare.

 _How am I supposed to be in two places at once?_

Miss Anne offered her an understanding smile and said, 'It is quite alright, Mrs Croft, I am able to watch the children alone.'

'Are you sure I cannot ask a maid to attend them instead?' Sophia offered.

At Mary's choked gasp, Anne replied, 'I assure you I am happy to watch over them.'

 _You oblige your overbearing sister far too much._

Sophia restrained her smile to the epitome of politeness. 'Thank you, Miss Anne, we will send someone to find you when the food is prepared.'

'Come along boys, let us go outside to see what we can find,' Miss Anne called in a compelling tone.

The young boys immediately turned to their aunt and bounded over to her side; their eyes sparkling as they began to ask questions as fast as possible. As Miss Anne led the children from the room, Miss Louisa exclaimed, 'The perfect piece, I hope you enjoy this sailing tune, Captain Wentworth, Admiral Croft.'

Sophia spoke softly to Mrs Musgrove as Miss Louisa played her collection of navel songs between fluttering glances at her shifting brother. Finally, she finished her last piece and Miss Musgrove took over. The later was clearly the superior performer between the sisters; although not surprising given she was the elder. When Miss Musgrove's concerto ended, Sophia took the opportunity to call for the food.

 _Lest they begin on duets._

'Brother, would you find Miss Anne and the children for me?' Sophia requested as she summoned a maid.

 _Perhaps the relative solitude will be good for them. Who knows, perhaps it will even be highly agreeable if they can rekindle their past friendship – or whatever it may have been._

With a mild frown, Frederick agreed, 'Of course. I will be back momentarily.'

Frederick quickly strode from the room, the disappointed eyes of the Miss Musgroves trailing his movements as far as possible.

Ten minutes of pleasantries later, Sophia was feeling decidedly smug.

 _Surely this means that they are becoming friends once more; what else could possibly take them so long!_

It was only after a further ten minutes later that Sophia's confidence began to erode.

 _While the gardens are large, they should have been back by now._

Sophia excused herself and slipped into the hallway.

'Tom, could you please find Captain Wentworth and find out what has delayed him?'

'At once, Mrs Croft,' Tom answered with a bow and darted away on his errand.

Sophia returned to the room with a smile and spoke politely to her guests as her were wrung tighter and tighter in her lap.

 _Has something gone wrong? Maybe one of them is hurt. Or have they had an argument about whatever caused their distance and hidden away separately? No, ridiculous; they would not argue in front of the children. Oh Heavens, where are they?_

Five minutes later, a maid burst into the room. Sophia's eyebrows raised in surprise as she automatically stood and moved closer to the gasping maid.

The breathless maid panted, 'Forgive me, ma'am, but Miss Anne and Captain Wentworth have requested assistance. It seems one of the boys has taken it into his head to play a game of hide and seek and they cannot find him, nor will he respond to them.'

 _Foiled by Mary Musgrove again! If she would but stay at home!_

'My child has been stolen!' Mrs Charles screamed before slumping into her chair in a faint.

Startled, Sophia looked at her unconscious guest for a moment, blinking with surprise at the unmoving pile of lace.

Shaking her head slightly, her eyes refocused. With the calm assurance of someone who had sailed on a ship under attack, Sophia requested the maid call all the servants to assist with a search of the gardens. Sophia had no doubt that Mrs Charles was over-reacting, however the child did need to be found so that they could all eat.

'Miss Louisa, would you be so good as to attend Mrs Charles and Mrs Musgrove, while the rest of us join in the search?'

'Certainly, I will play them some music – hopefully it will help lead the missing Captain and his charges back here,' Miss Louisa answered with a smile, despite her wide eyes.

'However you think is best,' Sophia replied and then ushered the remaining guests from the room.

Within minutes, every available person was soon combing the estate for the child, some inside and some outside. As the shadows began to lengthen on the lawns, the ladies returned to the house for thick shawls. Sophia entered through the kitchen door to collect the earlier prepared sandwiches, to keep peoples strength up in the search; food would also help calm the, no doubt, frantic Mrs Charles.

Opening the door, she stumbled in surprise at the sight.

'Child! What are you doing here? We have been searching the gardens for you for above three hours!'

'No one found my hiding place and I was hungry, so I came to eat something,' the young boy replied with a full mouth and shrug as he reached his tiny hand for another sandwich.

As the shock ebbed out of her, curiosity began to take over. 'Why were you hiding?'

'Papa taught me a fun game of hiding from Mamma; when she comes looking for us, we hide in the orchard until she gives up. Papa says that I'm not to leave my secret hiding place no matter what Mamma says or does. Papa laughs ever so much.'

'But it was not your Mamma looking for you today.'

The boy shrugged again as he chewed the sandwich in his tiny hands. 'When I saw the Cap'an coming towards us and calling Auntie Anne, I hid when Auntie Anne turned to the Cap'an.'

Sophia pursed her lips to withhold her retort as the child bit into the new morsel.

 _Mr Charles such sport of your wife is appalling! With such poor attentions, it is little wonder the lady is always fancying herself ill._

'Well, how about you help me bring these sandwiches upstairs and we can all share in them.'

'Okay,' the child agreed easily with a full mouth.

As they climbed the stairs – the young boy in front so that he couldn't disappear again – Sophia could hear loud voices ahead. Nearing the screeching, she realised it was coming from the sitting room where the ladies were waiting for her.

'…DON'T HAVE A MOTHER'S INSTINCTS, BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE KEEP A BETTER WATCH ON HIM. HE WOULDN'T JUST HIDE, HE HAS BEEN BROUGHT UP BETTER THAN THAT. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR LOSING MY SON! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS! HEAVENS KNOWS HOW LONG HE WAS GONE BEFORE YOU EVEN NOTICED! YOU—'

Sophia stilled as outrage started to build in her veins.

 _Deplorable._

A quieter voice cut in, 'Mary, I swear Walter was by my side until I turned to see Captain Wentworth calling me, when I turned back he had disappeared. If Walter was stolen, he would have made a noise. He—'

'MY BABY IS GONE FOREVER BECAUSE YOU CAN'T EVEN WATCH A CHILD. YOU'RE—'

'Mrs Musgrove,' a commanding male voice cut in. _Frederick?_ 'Miss Anne is telling the truth. I saw the child by her side, but when I looked back a moment later he was gone. Now I must insist that you stop shouting such things and sit down. The boy will turn up.'

 _Yes, definitely Frederick; why is he back here?_

'HOW—'

'Mary, that's enough!' came the voice of Mr Charles.

By this point, Mrs Croft was at the doorway and could see and hear everything clearly. She cleared her throat loudly and everyone turned to face her, except the hysterical Mrs Charles.

'I found the missing child in the kitchen eating sandwiches. He was hungry after hiding so long. Apparently, it is a game of his to hide in your orchard at home, no matter what is called in an effort to find him,' Sophia said in a pleasantly light tone for the sake of the child at her side and the other sitting by the window, although there was a steely look in her eyes as she took in the occupants.

Only her husband was missing from the gathering – likely still outside. Her eyes drifted over the people in the room. The majority of the guests were grouped together by the table on the far wall, separated as far as possible from the argument collection while remaining in the room. The group members were shifting their weight and fiddling with objects. Miss Louisa, who still sat at the piano, had her hands pressed on the keys, although as the ringing had ended, she must have held the position for quite some time. The others were awkwardly staggered through the room. Sophia's eyes hardened as she took in the paleness of Miss Anne, the teary, red face of Mrs Charles, the furious glare towards the latter lady by her brother, and Mr Charles' guilty face.

'Brother,' Sophia said, 'could you please inform the servants and the Admiral that the child has been found, thank them for their assistance, and request they return to their usual duties. A simple supper tonight would be best; given how long the kitchen staff were looking for the child.'

Sophia then nudged the child fully into the room, before walking forward and placing the sandwiches on the table. She turned and took Miss Anne's arm, rubbing it in soothing upward and downward motions as she pulled her down into a seat next to the fire.

Mrs Charles finally came out of her shock at seeing her child safe and stuffing his mouth with a half-eaten sandwich. 'Walter! You are okay! I am so relieved. You will make me ill, indeed, I feel quite unwell,' she said, bustling forward and grasping the child tightly in her arms.

'Mary,' Mr Charles shifted and whispered to his wife, 'you need to apologise to Anne.'

'What? Oh don't be ridiculous. Anne knows I didn't mean it. I was just upset and fearful for my child, a loving mother's natural instinct. Although, I daresay that if she had kept a closer eye on him that he could not have hidden so well.'

'Mary, you and I know how fast he can move. I insist you apologise to your sister,' he continued, a slight flush entering his cheeks.

Mary scoffed, her hands never leaving her son as they swept over his clothes, checking for damage. 'No, but I will forgive her for not watching Walter closely enough – Anne is family, after all.'

Mr Charles looked away as his father spoke up, 'I think, after all the excitement, we had best return home.'

Murmurs of agreement from his family met his statement. Sophia called for the carriages to be prepared and walked her guests to the entrance hall, where they were met by her husband, Frederick, and the returning servants. She remained by Miss Anne's side, carefully wrapping an extra shawl around the silent lady who had search for hours for a hiding child and was then viciously blamed for the child's action and shouted at in a truly ill-breed way by her sister.

'Thank you for your efforts in finding our nephew, Mrs Croft, Admiral Croft, Captain Wentworth,' Miss Louisa said with her sister standing next to her. 'You, in particular, Mrs Croft, for finding him in the kitchens.'

'It was our honour to help you all,' Sophia replied. _I suppose the girl can be very proper and sweet._ 'I hope you all recover from the stressful afternoon after a good night sleep.'

'Thank you. Good evening,' the girls said in unison with respectful curtsies.

After everyone had said their goodbyes and they were all bundled into a carriage with warm blankets, the horses began to pull them home.

The Admiral let out a chuckle as the carriages disappeared into the night air. 'What a circus!'

'I must say there is never a dull moment with the Musgroves around,' Sophia agreed. 'The child told me that his father taught him the game of hiding from his mother and not coming out until she gave up.' Glancing at her brother's flint-like face, Sophia continued, 'When he saw you, Frederick, he decided it was time for the game as you were searching for them.'

'Mr Charles' revenge, no doubt, against a wife who didn't quite measure up in comparison to his first choice,' Frederick said in a calm voice that belied the storm churning in his eyes.

'His first choice?' Sophia questioned.

'Yes, Miss Louisa told me the other day that he asked Miss Anne for her hand first, however he was declined,' Frederick said rather stiffly.

'Really? Why would she say no to Mr Charles?'

'Miss Louisa said they thought it was on the advice of Lady Russell.'

'How strange!' Sophia replied. 'When I met Lady Russell, she commented on what an excellent match it was for one of Sir Walter's daughters to marry Mr Charles; I would think she would encourage the match rather than hinder it – especially as the youngest sister did marry the gentleman.'

Frederick just shrugged and the Admiral chuckled as he said, 'Poor Mr Charles, I daresay he expected Mrs Charles to grow more like Miss Anne.'

'Then it appears he chose very poorly, Mrs Charles must be the opposite of Miss Anne in every particular except parentage,' Frederick commented.

With that the three returned inside to change for dinner.

* * *

 **AN:** **Poor Anne! Isn't Mary so self-centred and dramatic! Of course children were on occasions taken and raised by others as their own, so it is possible, but very unlikely to occur on the grounds of Kellynch with Anne and the Captain nearby. And the Admiral is quite insightful – not surprising for a successful ship captain.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this latest update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading, and special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed the story!**

 **To the reviewers: voodoomarie** \- yes Mary is a pain and Anne has the patience of a saint; **Gaeleria** \- Thank you, I'm glad you like the character portrayals; **DeeDeeHDG** \- Thank you so much for your comments, it is greatly appreciated and I'm glad you find it holding true; **cartasdeamor** \- Well Darcy is quite a high standard!; **Call Me Suzanne** \- Thank you, as always your feedback it truely encouraging and spurs me onwards; **Arlome** \- Yes, Sophia is rather interfering! I love her!; **Guest** \- Haha, glad to produce a audible response XD; **LovePersuasion** \- The remaining family is quite toxic. You'll find out... soonish XD ; **Kary Bobbins** \- I agree, Anne must be a saint. Hope you enjoy this bit of digging; **Lying Knaves** \- Thanks, I'm glad your like it XD

 **Enjoy and thank you for all you support. Happy reading!**

* * *

Last chapter:

 _Frederick just shrugged and the Admiral chuckled as he said, 'Poor Mr Charles, I daresay he expected Mrs Charles to grow more like Miss Anne.'_

 _'Then it appears he chose very poorly, Mrs Charles must be the opposite of Miss Anne in every particular except parentage,' Frederick commented._

 _With that the three returned inside to change for dinner._

* * *

Sophia sat at her writing desk, combing through all the correspondence she had keep; namely the letters from her immediate family.

 _Ah ha! Frederick's correspondence from the year 06._

Sophia began to open the letters with the aligning dates. Scanning for information that could hint towards the type of relationship Frederick had maintained with Miss Anne.

 _My dear sister… I have also met a young lady called Miss Anne Elliot. Her father and elder sister are currently in London for the season. Sadly, her mother has passed away and so she is left with only a younger sister, who is still in the schoolroom, for company. I can't imagine why her family would have left her behind – she is excellent company – but she insists she does not mind not going to London. Edward introduced us at a ball and we had an excellent time dancing. I have also met a Miss…_

 _No other mentions, the next letter then._

 _My dear sister… I have been able to further my acquaintance with many people in the neighbourhood, however I quite enjoy the time I spend with Miss Anne the most. She is an amusing partner during cards, a lively dancer, an enchanting musician, and an excellent listener. She recently received a letter from her elder sister, apparently they are due to stay in town for a little longer. I think you would like her, perhaps you will be able to meet her one day, I am sure that would be agreeable to you both: she is a sweet and warm-hearted lady, with excellent taste, and is genuinely kind to everyone. Edward says he met her when he was doing charitable work in the parish. I can well believe that she is a balm to the ill and poor in the area, she is a very good lady. She visited Edward the other day with her lady's maid in attendance after he fell from his horse, quite an amusing story..._

Sophia laughed lightly, recalling the story of Edward's mishap. _It is very clear you admire the lady, dear brother, I cannot believe I failed to recall her name! And are you hinting at something when you mention me meeting her? You certainly seem to claim to know her desires…_

She turned to the last letter from the time.

 _My dear sister… Excellent news, I have been given a command and am heading to sea in a short time. I am very excited to have this opportunity, I know I will do well. I must say it is not a moment too soon, I have grown weary of my time on land and of amusing bored young ladies. The card games and balls can easily be passed over in preference for the ocean and a ship under my command. I will be asking Lieutenant Benwick to join my crew… _

_Hmm, when I read this so long ago I attributed his words to eagerness to taken on the new challenge, but now, perhaps this stings of bitterness and misery. Why did I not see it then?_

Disappointed not to have found something more substantial, Sophia folded them back up and slipped them into the original package of correspondence. She leaned back in her chair and looked at the pile contemplatively.

 _Frederick clearly admired Miss Anne and was in her company, it didn't follow that he should be happy to go to sea without entering into an engagement…but, I suppose, liking and admiring is not the same as an all-encompassing love, and perhaps he just thought there was a chance that Edward would settle in the area._

She huffed and pushed back her chair as she stood up.

 _Perhaps it is time I arrange the return dinner with the Westons with Mr and Mrs Middleton to join us._

* * *

A week later, Sophia sat in anticipation. She had been disappointed by the lack of new information available during the enjoyable dinner party with the Westons and Mr and Mrs Middleton: Mrs Middleton simply reiterating the same information about Frederick and Miss Anne. However, that would hopefully be amended soon.

Glancing out the window, she saw the arrival of a travelling coach and smiled. It was her brother Edward and his new wife, Mrs Caroline Wentworth. Sophia could barely contain her excitement, to not only see her brother and meet his bride, but to also finally find out what had occurred between her brother and Miss Anne. She quickly stood and asked the servants to fetch Frederick and the Admiral, before hurrying outside.

'Edward! It is wonderful to see you,' Sophia called with delight as her brother stepped from the carriage and wrapped his arms around her.

'Sophia, you look beautiful as always. Allow me to introduce my wonderful wife, Mrs Caroline Wentworth.'

Caroline gave Sophia a curtsy before Sophia wrapped her in a hug as well.

'I'm delighted to finally meet my new sister,' Sophia said.

'As am I, although I will admit, slightly nervous as well,' Caroline admitted with a laugh.

Sophia smiled widely in response. 'No need to be nervous, from what my brother has said in his letters, I love you already, and I promise I am not as bad as his stories no doubt suggest.'

Caroline's smile widened before she turned to greet the Admiral and Captain Wentworth. They quickly relocated into the drawing room for refreshments.

Later that evening, when Caroline was playing cards with Frederick and the Admiral, Edward turned back to his sister with a grin and Sophia said, 'You are right, she is wonderful. I am very happy for you.'

'Thank you, sister.'

'Now we just need Frederick happily settled and all will be well,' Sophia added.

'Please don't meddle in our brother's love life, Sophia.'

'I fear it has been necessary recently. He was behaving rather unguardedly around two sisters.'

'Frederick is not foolish enough to raise expectations where he is not interested in courting.'

'Usually, yes. However, this time I was right and he was not truly interested. He was behaving very out of character around these ladies: fortunately, he is now making an effort to distance himself.'

'Would I know them?' Edward questioned.

'I doubt it, they are quite young. Their names are Miss Henrietta and Miss Louisa Musgrove, daughters of a prominent landowner in the area, Uppercross. The elder brother, Mr Charles Musgrove, will inherit along with his wife, Miss Mary Musgrove, formerly Miss Mary Elliot.'

Edward raised an eyebrow.

'You know them then?' Sophia half stated.

'No, I never met the Musgroves, however I did meet some of the Elliots, although not Miss Mary,' he clarified. 'As I don't know them, it is unlikely Frederick would have met them either: so I have no idea why he is behaving out of sorts. However, best leave him to himself if you have already sorted the unintentional raising of expectations.'

Sophia hid her irritation, Edward was supposed to be curious and continue the conversation, not warn her off. 'Mrs Charles does have a sister currently staying with her, Miss Anne Elliot. Perhaps you met her?'

Edward gave his sister a probing look, as if trying to figure out her thoughts. 'I have met Miss Anne, she was a lovely young lady, very sweet and thoughtful to tenants on this estate. She is visiting her sister before joining her family in Bath then?'

'Yes, I am not sure how long she will remain in the area for. Frederick is actually behaving strangely around her as well.'

'Is he? Flirting far too much as well?' Edward asked with a smile.

'The opposite. He is avoiding her.'

A concerned frown flickered across Edward's face and if Sophia hadn't been watching carefully she would not have noticed.

'Has he?' Edward asked mildly.

'Yes, almost to the point of slighting.'

This time the frown that appeared on Edward's face stayed in place. 'Hmm.'

'What is it?'

Edward looked hesitant. 'I will talk with Frederick about it, it is probably nothing, but he shouldn't slight an old friend.'

 _Land a'hoy_. 'Yes, being such close friends he should not avoid her so, it is poor manners,' she said slyly.

'Indeed.'

'I must tell you, Edward, you are the first to acknowledge their prior closeness. Miss Anne and Frederick have said that they were only slight acquaintances.'

Edward looked shocked and then scowled at his sister. 'I was hoping you invited me to visit so you could meet Caroline, not to dig for personal information on Frederick,' he scolded.

'Of course I wanted to meet your bride!' Sophia defended. 'I am looking forward to getting to know her over the next two weeks before we head to Bath. Will you be able to join us in Bath?'

'No, unfortunately I will need to return home to the parish.'

'That is a shame, although if that is the case, I will offer a seat to Miss Anne if she plans to leave around that time.'

'Sophia, what are you concocting?'

'I think Miss Anne and Frederick would suit very well: she might be a little old, but that allows her more maturity, which a naval wife needs, and she would be a good match in other respects. If she joins us in the carriage they might just realise how well matched they are.'

'Sophia, I am reluctant to tell you this, however if it is the only way to make you desist in your matchmaking… In the year 06, Frederick and Miss Anne were courting before she broke the engagement and he returned to sea.'

'What!?' Sophia exclaimed, before righteous sibling anger flushed Sophia's face and she continued in a hushed snarl, 'Why did she break an engagement with my brother!?'

'I am not one hundred percent sure, when Frederick told me he was quite distressed and he has refused to talk about it since.'

'What did he say?'

Edward sighed. 'Not much, just that she had broken the engagement and that it was because she allowed herself to bend to the will of Lady Russell and she did not have faith in his ability to ascend in his navel career.'

'But why would other people object after they became engaged, and what does Lady Russell have to do with it? And as for his naval career, Frederick is an excellent sought after captain, how could it be in doubt?'

'Their engagement was secret until her father and elder sister returned from travel, so it was formed without Sir Walter's consent, and Lady Russell is Miss Anne's godmother. As for Frederick's naval career, you forget he was only just made a commander and he was yet to prove himself at commanding a ship, which he has done brilliantly, however at the time he had no money, and I know Sir Walter refused to give Miss Anne her rightful dowry if she married Frederick. They would have had almost no money and no sure opportunity to gain a large sum to support themselves.'

'But how could she agree and then break-'

'I daresay there is much more to the story on both sides: Frederick left the area a few days later, but I did not see Miss Anne, even at church, until two months later and I will admit she looked vastly changed. In the space of that short time, she went from a glowing and energetic young lady to one who was tired, thin, and pale. I believe that whatever passed between her and Frederick also greatly upset her.'

Sophia was still upset at the slight to her brother, no wonder they avoided each other. _Clearly though, from how much her brother still noticed Miss Anne, he still cared for her._ Her head pounded with the new information.

Edward continued, 'Now that I have told you this, you must stop contriving to throw them together.'

'Of course,' Sophia replied. 'I have a headache coming on, I think I will go to bed. Goodnight, Edward.'

Sophia stood and made her excuses to the rest of the family.

* * *

 **AN: Gasp. Edward, shame on you! Very bad secret keeping for a Reverend! Should Sophia leave them alone?**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this latest update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading, and special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed the story!**

 **To the reviewers:** **Weave the Magic** \- Frederick and Anne will be coming up; **ebfiddler** \- Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying her reactions XD; **SassenacheyLassy** \- thanks!; **Arlome** \- you'll find out XD; **Mrs I** \- haha, thank you very much!; and **Guest** \- Thanks for your comments, I'm glad you like this angle XD

 **Enjoy and thank you for all you support. Happy reading!**

* * *

Last chapter:

 _Edward continued, 'Now that I have told you this, you must stop contriving to throw them together.'_

 _'Of course,' Sophia replied. 'I have a headache coming on, I think I will go to bed. Goodnight, Edward.'_

 _Sophia stood and made her excuses to the rest of the family._

* * *

Sophia woke early the next morning and sat in the frosty garden while compiling her thoughts, a warm shawl around her arms sheltering her from the biting air. She was upset with Miss Anne yesterday, well livid was perhaps a better description, but upon reflection in the cool morning light she realised two things.

Firstly, Frederick still cared for Miss Anne: which was more important than hurt feelings from years in the past.

Secondly, Edward was right. There is more to the story than they knew, and it is surprising that someone as intelligent and caring as Miss Anne would not have had a good reason to end the engagement.

 _Maybe Frederick did not listen to the reason, he can be so passionate and impulsive at times, and a time of his heart being broken was probably one of those instances._

Sophia let out an unladylike huff.

 _What a mess._ _I just want my brother happily married._

Regrettably, such marital bliss seemed out of reach at the moment, his heart tied to a lady who he avoided like the fox avoided the hound.

How unfortunate it was that in ensuring her brother stayed a proper distance from the enthusiastic attentions of Miss Louisa, she had inadvertently kept him away from any chance of reconciliation with Miss Anne.

Sophia knew she would never be able to pry the information on the reason for the broken engagement from her brother, he could be a sealed vault when he wished: a necessary trait for a captain, but an infuriating one for a brother. She might, however, have more luck with Miss Anne if she pressed hard enough. The key would no doubt be direct conversation and being forthright with the information she had gathered.

The crunch of leaves interrupted her thoughts, glancing upwards she saw a maid coming towards her.

'Excuse me, ma'am, a letter has arrived from Uppercross Hall for you,' the maid said as she held out the folded paper.

Sophia took the note and thanked the maid. Breaking the seal with a snap of her wrist, she unfolded the letter and read the contents. It was yet another offer for the family to join the Musgroves for supper at Uppercross Hall, for that evening, of course.

Glancing at the sky, Sophia guessed that the time was after 10 am.

 _Enough time to prepare to attend tonight's supper. And doing so will give me a chance to talk with Miss Anne. Frederick had not been in that family's company in around a week and Edward can, no doubt, be relied upon to help keep Miss Louisa entertained. Yes, we will attend…_

Sophia rose of the little bench with determination and made her way back into the house to inform everyone, who should have by now finished breaking their fast, that they would be attending the Musgroves for dinner that evening.

Edward meet the announcement with a raised eyebrow, hardly surprising given his last conversation with his sister. Frederick's eyes narrowed in confusion and a hint of worry. Catherine was happy to meet their neighbours. And the Admiral was as agreeable as ever.

With agreement from the group, Sophia sent a letter back to Mrs Musgrove accepting the invitation.

* * *

 **AN: Next up is dinner with the Musgroves! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this latest update despite its short length!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy the double update and thank you for all you support. Happy reading!**

* * *

Last chapter:

 _Edward meet the announcement with a raised eyebrow, hardly surprising given his last conversation with his sister. Frederick's eyes narrowed in confusion and a hint of worry. Catherine was happy to meet their neighbours. And the Admiral was as agreeable as ever._

 _With agreement from the group, Sophia sent a letter back to Mrs Musgrove accepting the invitation._

* * *

[Edward's perspective]

Edward had to agree that the Miss Musgroves were being quite forward when he saw them summon Frederick to their side immediately after the greetings were completed and pepper him with questions, but he expected that there was no deviousness behind the actions, simply a want for handsome and entertaining company.

He did notice that Frederick was not flirting with them: he had seen his brother being as charming as possible to Miss Anne in the past, and his current actions were much more reserved than that occasion, however someone who did not know him might think differently of his agreeable manners.

Glancing around the room, he saw Miss Anne: almost staggering in surprise at the sight.

 _She looks like my favourite hat; pulled, torn, worn through, and faded_.

From the vibrant lady she had been, she was hardly recognisable: the previous glow of happiness had been snuffed out, and from the looks of it, a long time ago. Even her dress reflected her new image. Her change drew him to her side as soon as the introductions finished.

Taking his wife's hand he led her across the room to sit by Miss Anne.

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Wentworth,' Miss Anne said with genuine warmth. 'My deepest wishes of happiness to you both on your union, I hope it is blessed.'

'Thank you, Miss Anne, and it is a pleasure to see you again,' Edward replied.

'It is lovely to meet you, Miss Anne, I admit I was quite intimidated with the stories Mr Wentworth told me on the carriage trip to Kellynch,' Caroline said.

Miss Anne sent a panicked look at Edward before composing herself.

Edward explained, 'I have been telling my darling wife about how you helped me learn the area and what its parish members needed in assistance: I learned a lot from your advice that I have been able to put into effect in my current parish.'

Miss Anne visibly relaxed and smiled. Scolding him in a friendly manner, she replied, 'Nonsense, Mr Wentworth, I gave you very little assistance, you are far too kind in your praise.'

'See, my dear Catherine, I told you she was incredibly humble and modest.'

Miss Anne blushed in response.

 _Dear Lord_ , Edward thought, _she has been so limited in compliments that this small one causes her to blush_. It seemed her family was much the same as ever, self-concerned. Edward chanced a glance towards his brother who was watching them intently, with the slightest hint of jealousy. _Hmm, it appears Sophia was right and he still cares for Miss Anne_ , he thought, _that he is jealous of a married man, his Reverend brother at that, making the lady blush_.

He re-focused his attention on the ladies once more to find that they were discussing music. Catherine enjoyed the piano, and it sounded as if Miss Anne still played.

'Do you get to practise often?' Catherine asked.

'While I visit my sister, I confess I do not get to practise my favourite pieces, however I get plenty of practise at reels when my sister-in-laws wish to dance,' Miss Anne replied.

'I think playing reels can get quite repetitive and I do prefer to dance those rather than play them. Do you not prefer to dance them as well?' Catherine asked.

'Oh, I haven't danced in years, there has been so little opportunity and often the small parties I attend with dancing, well there are so many others who would prefer to dance, that I usually play instead,' Anne said with such grace you would not be able to tell she wished to dance instead.

'So when you have the choice, who's compositions do you prefer to play?' Catherine asked. Catherine had always been brilliant in bringing a person to speak about themselves and their wants; it was a skill that made her an excellent wife to a clergyman. Miss Anne's skill, rivalling Catherine's, meant their conversation was a very equally one. The two were soon laughing happily as they compared their favourite composers, and Miss Anne's good cheer start to infuse her features.

Edward caught his brother glace more than once in the direction of the group with reluctant longing, and he raised his eyebrow at Frederick in response each time. His brother would scowl at him and turn back to his conversation with the Miss Musgroves.

He also saw his sister occasionally look in Miss Anne's direction and send him an irritated look. _Clearly she wants to talk with Miss Anne, however it would not do for the majority of the family to congregate around one lady and ignore their hosts._

Mrs Charles joined them at that point and immediately turned the conversation to focus on herself, Miss Anne and Catherine were regulated to listening, rarely able to get more than a word in before Mrs Charles would talk over them. Catherine sent her husband a look only he would know as exasperation, one he responded to with equal feeling. Miss Anne eventually persuaded her sister that she should sit close to the fire and drink some punch to sooth her nerves at the remembrance of the day her child was almost stolen. When the unmarried lady returned from her quest of supplying punch, she offered a weak smile in apology for her dominating sister and turned the conversation back towards his parish.

By the time supper was announced, Sophia's looks had taken on a slightly venomous look which promised salt in his tea the next morning - a childhood prank she had yet to grow out of when her plans were foiled - and Frederick had tried three times to extract himself from Miss Louisa by moving to talk with different groups around the room, only to be followed.

Frederick was now presented with a dilemma, by rights he should escort Miss Anne into the dining room, the next in line would be Miss Musgrove and then Miss Louisa; but Miss Louisa had looped her arm into his and clung on in a manner that Edward thought must be much like a sailor would to rigging in a storm.

Edward decided to help his brother out by offering his second arm to Miss Anne, so he could escort that lady and his wife into the room. Frederick gave him a nod and took Miss Musgrove in his other arm, so he to escorted two ladies to dinner.

This resulted in Frederick being seated between Miss Anne and Miss Louisa at dinner, as Miss Musgrove and Miss Louisa sat next to their mother at the end and the space next to Miss Musgrove was left empty in the hopes her fiancé would still be able to join the dinner. Edward sat on Miss Anne's other side, and his wife sat opposite Miss Anne.

As the first course was served, Miss Anne and Catherine moved on to discussing different authors.

'Have you read any of Mrs Radcliffe's works?' Catherine had asked.

'No, I confess my father only reads two books and does not see the point in purchasing new books, so I content myself with re-reading the books already in the library, or borrowing the occasional book from a good friend,' Miss Anne replied.

'I'm glad to hear you haven't read those stories, they are positively fanciful and rather distressing if you think about it, not as romantic as at first glance,' Catherine said.

'Surely many novels are rather fanciful,' Miss Anne countered. 'What sets these ones apart?'

'Why they talk of abduction and kidnapping being the way to find a true love, as if it is impossible to find without such horrors,' Catherine replied.

'But that is not a new theme, it even exists in Greek mythology; Hades fell in love with Persephone, kidnapped her by taking her into the underworld and, after making her his wife, she fell in love with him,' Miss Anne debated succinctly.

Edward almost dropped his fork on his plate when he heard Frederick join the conversation. 'Given that reasoning, do you believe that men should kidnap ladies and force marriage on them and everyone will live happily ever after?' Frederick asked, although his tone just missed playful.

Miss Anne gave him a swift scolding glare before it was hidden behind polite façade. 'You are misconstruing my words, Captain Wentworth, of course I am not saying men should kidnap anyone, nor am I saying that committing a deplorable act is the only way to fall in love, I was simply stating that the concept of Mrs Radcliffe's is an old story theme.'

'So you are now changing your argument,' Frederick needled.

'No, I am not, and you are now deliberately misunderstanding me. I am quite certain that falling in love is possible without such events,' Miss Anne said with hurt and censure evident in her voice, however with a quick glance at the company, she continued, 'Take your brother and Mrs Wentworth or your sister and Admiral Croft for example, I am sure they are very much in love.'

'Indeed we are,' Catherine said with a smile in Edward's direction.

'Pity, kidnap would work quite well for a sailor,' Frederick replied.

'Are there are many French ladies on the ships you capture?' Miss Anne asked pertly.

'Not many, but there are some on occasions out off port.' Frederick muttering at the end, 'but you would not wish to know more.'

Catherine looked around the group confused, but Edward had been able to follow the unsaid conversation. Miss Anne had loved her brother and Frederick did not believe she did. From the hurt in her voice, she may even still care for him: although given the neglect his brother had shown towards the lady since he arrived back in the area, maybe she had let him go and the hurt was simply from being overlook and misunderstood by so many for so long.

Frederick turned back to the Miss Musgroves and Mrs Musgrove, re-joining their conversation. Edward watched the stiff set of his shoulders and knew he was dissatisfied by the conversation he had just partaken in.

Catherine gave a bewildered smile and continued the conversation, 'I agree you are right, Miss Anne, it is not a new topic, however it does seem more real when placed in modern situations, and so many young girls are reading these stories and letting their imaginations get away from them, for a mature grounded lady it could have no harm, for others not so. I worry about the young ladies in the parish who read these stories...'

As they left the dining room, the ladies and men separated only a short while. When he arrived back in the room, he saw his sister, who had clearly been making her way towards Miss Anne who was standing by the fire, change direction and make a pigeon line for himself instead. He sighed, resigning himself to the inquisition: a skill in which she had definitely improved since marrying the Admiral... although they had not exactly being lacking before her marriage.

Once she niggled the details of the conversation she could not hear from him, and Frederick and Miss Anne's reactions to the conversation, she smiled and headed towards Miss Anne once more.

Edward relaxed and then went to join his wife, who was now conversing with Mr and Mrs Musgrove and their son, Mr Charles Musgrove.

* * *

[Sophia's perspective]

'Miss Anne, how have you been?' Sophia asked.

'I have been very well, thank you, Mrs Croft.'

'I hope you have not had too much strain due to the wondering young Mr Musgrove who gave us all a scare with his game.'

'My sister has been slightly more worried than late, a mother's concern, which I daresay most mothers would feel: thankfully he seems to be cured of his penchant to play the game recently.'

'I am glad to hear all has been generally well.' Sophia paused, now she finally had Miss Elliot alone, she was unsure how to proceed. 'I confess I heard your conversation with my new sister and Frederick. I also have heard about what occurred in the year 06, from Edward.'

The colour drained from Miss Anne's face and Sophia glanced around the room to make sure they were not being observed. She saw only Frederick was watching, and whilst he had alarm in his eyes, she knew he would avoid Miss Anne and would not come closer.

She lowered her voice to ensure no-one else had the slightest chance of hearing and, after taking Miss Anne's arm so she could not escape, said, 'Miss Anne, I hope you will forgive my rudeness, but why did you end the engagement with Frederick?'

Heartbreak and mortification swept over Miss Anne's face, tears forming in her large eyes, she tried to rise, saying, 'I pray you will excuse me, Mrs Croft—' However she fell silent when the tugging of her arm did not release Sophia's grip and allow her escape.

A hand pried under Sophia's and forced her to release her grip on Miss Anne, at which point Miss Anne disappeared. 'Sophia, what do you think you are doing,' Frederick snarled in her ear, fury clearly evident.

Sophia blanched, she had never heard her brother speak to her in such a tone. She raised her chin and looked him defiantly in the eyes, but flinched when she saw the fury burning in them.

'What did you say to her to make her cry and almost wrench her arm from its socket in an attempt to leave?'

Sophia was shocked to realise that the fury in his eyes was intermingled with love at the mention of Miss Anne.

She opened her mouth, but he cut her off first.

'Never mind, we will discuss this later, however you _will_ leave Miss Anne alone.'

Frederick then swivelled on his heel and went to get a drink, leaving Sophia standing in shock.

'Are you done with your meddling, my love?' the Admiral asked from behind her. 'Don't worry, only Frederick and I noticed your scuffle with Miss Anne.'

Sophia blushed lightly.

The Admiral sighed. 'I think, my dear, that you had best leave Miss Anne and your brother alone, at least for a short while: if not for your brother, then you at least owe it to Miss Anne after detaining her.'

'It was very thoughtless of me, but I just wanted Frederick happy and Miss Anne holds that key. I should go and apologise to her.'

The Admiral's chuckled reverberated low. 'You could try: but, if Frederick doesn't head you off first, I daresay the girl will avoid you quite diligently from here on out.'

Sophia looked torn between irritation and resignation, before she felt her lips twist in sardonic humour. 'Very well, I will offer her an apologetic smile from across the room, should she look my way, and content myself with that for the evening. I think I am going to now free my displeased brother from the Miss Musgroves and talk with those ladies myself.'

The Admiral gave her a knowing look, but excused himself to return to his discussion with the senior Mr Musgrove.

* * *

 **AN: Oh Sophia!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading, and special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed the story!**

 **To the reviewers: Everyday Clumsy** \- Thanks for the review!; **voodoomarie** \- haha, thanks for the review, I love your descriptions! **DeedeeHDG** \- Thank you! I'm glad you like Sophia!; **ebfiddler** \- I love your faith in Sophia! LovePersuasion - thanks! You'll find out about Anne's response soon!; **Guest** \- Yes, sometimes she finds tact and other times she misses by a mile - but that's why I love writing this characterisation!; and **Guest KL** \- Haha, yes it was terribly indiscreet of him! Thanks very much for the comments XD

 **Enjoy and thank you for all you support. Happy reading!**

* * *

Last chapter:

 _Sophia looked torn between irritation and resignation, before she felt her lips twist in sardonic humour. 'Very well, I will offer her an apologetic smile from across the room, should she look my way, and content myself with that for the evening. I think I am going to now free my displeased brother from the Miss Musgroves and talk with those ladies myself.'_

 _The Admiral gave her a knowing look, but excused himself to return to his discussion with the senior Mr Musgrove._

* * *

Sophia had indeed not had a chance that evening to even offer Miss Anne the apologetic smile from across the room as the lady had slipped away after being released and had never returned. So instead, she spent the remainder of the night surreptitiously watching her brother as he keep one eye on the door throughout the night, but to her disappointment he never made the attempt to follow Miss Anne from the party. Fortunately she was able to avoid the promise of her brother's continued conversation in the carriage as the others in the group exuberantly expounded on the party all the way home and she had immediately dashed off to bed with the Admiral in tow, as defence, upon their return.

The following morning Sophia decided it was best to break her fast in the privacy of her bedroom, however afterwards she was rather limited on occupations and finally resigned herself to leaving the safety of her chambers.

Sophia had not been in the position of purposefully avoiding her brother since she declared her intention to accept Captain (now Admiral) Croft's request of courtship, should he offer. At that time, Frederick had been concerned she did not truly understand what life as a naval wife would be like. He had constantly appeared from around doors and hidden paths to try and persuade her that life at sea with the gruff and strict manners of the much older man would not suit his wild and carefree sister. Frederick had been right in some respects, but fortunately her husband had learnt very quickly that he was not to speak to her like she was one of his crew and she actually enjoyed life on the ship: being the wife of a Captain making it much more comfortable and dignified than it otherwise would have been.

But Frederick's angry promise of a continued discussion, more likely fiery sibling fight after her actions towards Miss Anne, had her creeping along the servant passageway in Kellynch.

A thud and opening door into the passage made her jump.

 _I'm about to become cannon fodder!_

A high-pitched shriek sounded from the entering person and Sophia felt her heart calm, not her brother, just a servant girl. _I'm still hidden for now._

Running footsteps entered the room adjoining the passageway and Frederick voice sounded towards the servant girl standing in the passage doorway. 'What is wrong?'

'Please, forgive me, sir, I just had a shock,' the maid said, and then turning towards Sophia, she continued, 'I do apologise for screaming, ma'am.'

 _Oh heavens_ , she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Frederick's surprised face appeared around the door. 'Sophia?'

Sophia offered her brother a wane smile. _To be caught skulking a servant passage and terrifying a maid. I doubt any of the previous inhabitants ever entered these corridors, no such well-bred ladies would dare! And Sir Walter might just collapse at the mere thought of such an action._

'Will you join me for a walk in the grove, sister?' Frederick asked politely, heels clicking together and arm raising to offer support.

It seemed her time for running away from this conversation was over. 'Of course, that sounds like a lovely idea.' She turned to the maid and continued, 'Could you please fetch my blue cloak and matching gloves and bonnet.'

'Of course, ma'am,' the maid said with a bob and scurried away down the corridor with deft navigation, given the limited light.

Once warmly dressed, Sophia and Frederick headed out to the privacy of the woods. Entering the private canopy of leaves, which rustled slightly in the breeze, Frederick began, 'I have been going over and over in my mind what you were up to last night, and I haven't been able to come up with a satisfactory answer that does not show you think incredibly poorly of myself or Miss Anne. So, I'm hoping you have another explanation, what were you up to last night?'

Sophia blanched as he spoke, he would be very angry with her answer, but honesty would be best in the long run… if spoken delicately. 'I did not intend to cause Miss Anne any upset; she is such a sweet lady that I think that no-one would wish to. I, unfortunately, spoke a little too bluntly on a delicate topic to the lady. I spoke with her, not you, because I thought she might actually answer my questions.' Sophia glanced at her brother to see a stony look staring back at her with rage simmering underneath.

'And what possible topic could you have that only Miss Anne or I could answer?'

'Since you have arrived in the area, I have noticed you have been out of sorts. Through various conversations with different people, it has become clear that you and Miss Anne were friends last time you were here, even engaged.' _Oh dear, that was not nearly as delicate as I intended._ Hurrying to soften the blow, she continued on the painful topic as Frederick's face darkened, 'But the engagement was broken on bad terms. I only want you happy-'

'I am a grown man who can take care of my own happiness, what right do you think you have that allows you to meddle in my life the way you are!'

'You still love her!'

'You're wrong,' he ground out.

'I'm not. Can you not see what your actions show? Yes, you avoid her, but the moment she is in distress you are by her side to alleviate it!' Sophia exclaimed.

'I try my best to be a gentleman, of course I help if a lady is in need,' he ground out.

'You are the only one in the group who does. You insisted we take her home in the gig and lifted her into it, you searched for a missing child with her and then defended her against her overbearing sister, and last night you almost squashed my hand when you released her from my grip! Don't be so stubbornly blind, Freddie, the only way you will be truly happy is if you marry the person you love, and that person, my dear brother, that person is her.'

Frederick winced and then snapped, 'Well, that's not going to happen because I won't love a persuadable and weak-minded woman.'

Sophia couldn't contain her scoff.

'She is hardly weak-minded or persuadable. I have had many conversation with her and come away wondering how I changed my mind to agree with her, and she does an admirable job with her hypochondriac sister.'

'She is! She was persuade to break our engagement to make her family and Lady Russel happy!' he finally shouted, hands punctuating the air. Breathing deeply, he reined in his body and looked at his sister before continuing with a hiss, 'She didn't give a thought to me or what she wanted, just them. She didn't love me enough to withstand their disapproval and losing her oh so precious dowry.'

'Oh, Freddie,' she replied softly, and drew her brother into a hug, squeezing him as tightly as she could with her small arms. His ridged body relaxed with a sigh and his weight dropped into her, relying on the support of another for the first time in a long time. 'I'm not sure what happened all those years ago, but you do still love her, and her reaction last night makes me think that she still cares for you. She certainly seems fixed in her opinions and ready to defend them now. Let me find out if she does still love you, you have a chance to be happy, surely you wish to grab that chance with both hands.'

'Don't you understand, she said no.'

'But why exactly was she persuaded?'

'Because others did not want the marriage to happen.'

'But why?'

'No other reason, she was a dutiful daughter who did not wish to disappoint them.'

'Are you sure that was the only reason. It sounded like it would have been hard for you to support her with Sir Walter withholding her dowry and you yet to get a commission.'

'I knew I would get a commission and have good luck.'

'You certainly proved that you did,' Sophia said, and then pondered aloud, 'however would you have been so driven and focused if you had half your mind on a wife on shore, a wife with little money and no understanding of how to complete basic household tasks. She would not know how to cook or clean, she is the daughter of a Baronet.'

Frederick looked uncertain for a moment, before his face twisted into a stubborn look. 'We would have worked it out, she just needed to stay strong and not falter.'

 _Heavens help me with thoughtless, stubborn men!_

'What if she thought she was not enough, brother.'

'Wha-'

'No, hear me out. The girl obviously lacks confidence, with realising she now had no dowry or family support to bring into the marriage, could she have perhaps been thinking of you instead of her family?'

'I didn't care about that!'

'I know you didn't! But, did she? Did you two discuss it?'

Frederick's anger wilted as he thought about the facts rather than his stifled emotions. 'No, I think she mentioned it vaguely on the day, but to be honest I don't really remember much of what was said that day.'

Sophia gave her brother a reproachful look and rose on her tiptoes to slap him lightly across the back of his head. Thump.

'Ouch!' Frederick muttered as he rubbed his head with a scowl.

Sophia dropped her hands to her hips and took on the Admiral's dressing down stance. 'You didn't listen to her and use her responses to try and fight for her. If she was as persuadable as you believe, you could have changed her mind back again.'

Frederick looked startled: as if such a thought had not occurred to him in, even during the vast number of times he had recounted what had happened and how different actions may have changed the circumstances. He quickly found himself hoping very much that she had indeed only broken their engagement for her family's happiness, otherwise he had made a complete muck of things - much like a landman attempting rigging.

 _Perhaps now he sees differently – silly, stubborn little._

'Well, what's done is done, now answer the question, what where you doing last night?'

'I was trying to find out why the engagement was broken and if she still loved you.'

'You clearly said something to upset her enough to flee.'

'I just asked why she ended the engagement!' Sophia exasperatedly exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air and losing her formidable posture.

'That's all?' Frederick asked, perplexed and disbelieving.

'That's all, I swear,' Sophia promised surely.

'And that upset her enough to cry in a crowded room? To try to tear herself from your grip with enough force as to probably leave a bruise?'

'Apparently.'

Frederick looked doubtful, but instead said in steely voice, 'Well, you have meddled quite thoroughly now and made us all uncomfortable. It will end now: no more questions, no more prying, and no more trying to dictate what I do and who I spend time with. I can and will make my own decisions.'

Sophia's eyes betrayed her disbelief in his abilities.

'I mean it. Stay out of this. The past is done and there is nothing but pain that will arise from anything to do with Miss Anne. If you continue to meddle, then I will visit with Edward and Catherine when they leave for their parish.'

 _Fine, be it on your own head, brother!_

'Very well, brother: I think you are being foolish and that Miss Anne is an excellent lady who has a strong mind, which you would realised if you would just talk with her, but I will not interfere any further without your blessing. Now, I beg you go and shoot some birds, they woke me early this morning with their squawking.'

Frederick muttered something under his breath, but offered his arm to his sister to walk her back to the house, an arm that Sophia gratefully accepted: content that her brother had at least forgiven her and been surprisingly honest and open during the rather charged conversation.

* * *

 **AN: What do you think? A lot of emotions rolling around in this one, so hopefully I managed it okay** **! Thanks for reading XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading, and special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed the story!**

 **To the reviewers: Everyday Clumsy** \- XD I live to pose those questions!; **Rachetg** \- Glad you liked it, hope you enjoy this update too!; **arlome** \- Haha, glad you enjoyed it!; **Weavethemagic** \- Thanks for all the reviews! They keep me going strong!; **DeedeeHDG** \- Thank you very much! ; **ebfiddler** \- Thanks! Glad you liked the sibling dynamic; and **Guest** \- wonder no more XD

 **Enjoy and thank you for all you support. Happy reading!**

* * *

Last chapter:

 _Fine, be it on your own head, brother!_

 _'Very well, brother: I think you are being foolish and that Miss Anne is an excellent lady who has a strong mind, which you would realised if you would just talk with her, but I will not interfere any further without your blessing. Now, I beg you go and shoot some birds, they woke me early this morning with their squawking.'_

 _Frederick muttered something under his breath, but offered his arm to his sister to walk her back to the house, an arm that Sophia gratefully accepted: content that her brother had at least forgiven her and been surprisingly honest and open during the rather charged conversation._

* * *

It was another week and a half before Sophia encountered Miss Anne.

It was quite by chance, the men had gone shooting and she decided to take the opportunity for a long, meandering walk through the woodland and fields, which lead her in the direction of Uppercross. She had been resting on a log in a small woodland clearing, preparing herself for the long, unsure journey home, when Miss Anne came into view.

The younger lady was picking wildflowers as she walked along the pathway, waving the bouquet around with a smile on her face. She looked happy and relaxed, something Sophia realised had been missing from her features on the other occasions when they had met.

'Miss Anne, good morning,' Sophia called.

Miss Anne's head snapped towards her as she abruptly in mid-step.

'Mrs Croft, good morning,' Miss Anne replied with a forced smile as she recollected herself and gave a polite curtsey.

Sophia noticed Miss Anne glance around the woodland, eyeing a path which disappeared into the trees. After some shifting of weight, Miss Anne turned towards Sophia and said, 'It is lovely to see you again, I do hope you are enjoying the sunny weather after all the rain.'

'I am, thank you. Miss Anne, please allow me to apologise for our last talk, I was being very impertinent, please allow us to put it behind us and discuss it no more?'

Miss Anne gave her a look she couldn't quite read before a small, wary smile extended over her features. 'Of course, Mrs Croft, I was quite tired that night from playing with my nephews during the day. I see you have wondered quite far from Kellynch today, you must have been walking for some time.'

 _Oh, yes, I was right, Miss Anne has quite a strong will when she chooses to exert it_.

'When I woke this morning, I found that Frederick was on a mission of some sort to Lyme, my brother and husband announced plans for shooting the day away and my sister-in-law wished to practise some music, so I immediately took the opportunity to collect my cloak and walk in the first direction I chose. Am I far from Uppercross?'

'An hour or so walk,' Miss Anne enlightened. 'I found myself quite at my leisure as well.'

Sophia bit her lip to stop the pert reply about how that must be rare given her relations, and settled for something much more polite. 'I am very glad for it, I was pondering the best way to return to Kellynch and, I daresay, you are probably the best person to assist me.'

Miss Anne allowed a genuine smile to overtake her features. 'The easiest way would be to follow this road and when it forks, select the right side. The fastest way is a path with many crossing ways and is very easy to become lost upon.'

'Would you walk the faster way with me? I can have a gig bring you home again.'

'Oh, I would not be able to walk so far!' Miss Anne replied, although Sophia was sure the lady probably could, however was choosing to avoid her like the Admiral had foreseen.

'Alas, I will need to learn it another time then. Miss Anne, I hear you are to join your family in Bath soon. The Admiral and I will be travelling there in just under a week, there is space in our carriage if you would like to join us: I would very much like the company!'

 _Does this count as meddling? Surely not, I'm just being a good Christian_.

She watched Miss Anne chew her lip as her eyebrows furrowed, a childish gestured which took her by surprise.

'I am not sure if Frederick will be joining us, he made mentioned of considering visiting our brother and sister-in-law in their parish for some time.' _Just a little white lie, surely that cannot hurt… Besides, a carriage ride with Frederick would certainly allow him to see her strong mind._

Miss Anne seemed relieved by the news that Frederick was unlikely to be on the trip, but her next words showed that the lady had clearly learnt to be wary. 'Thank you so much for the kind offer, it is very generous of you and the Admiral, however I will need to double check Lady Russell's plans, she intended to bring me to Bath with her when she returned through the area.'

'Oh, that is a shame! Well do let me know if you can join us, we would make such a merry party,' Sophia replied, disappointed and slightly relieved at Miss Anne's subtle decline: on reflection, Frederick probably would be furious if he learnt of the offer.

'I have been picking flowers for quite some time, so I had best return to Uppercross, thank you again for your kind offer, Mrs Croft, I do appreciate it most sincerely. I hope you enjoy your walk home, good day,' Miss Anne said with a curtsey.

'Good day, Miss Anne,' Sophia replied quietly as she watched Miss Anne disappear onto a side path she had eyed earlier.

* * *

 **AN: So close to a carriage ride to get the relief of everyone on the same page! Ah well. Thanks for reading XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading, and special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed the story!**

 **To the reviewers: Everyday Clumsy** \- I agree, they are fantastic characters; **Rachetg** \- Thanks! The answers lie within; **Weave the magic -** They are rather bull-headed in my story :) Must she?... ; **Honey4020 -** Your wish has come true; **AustenFan** \- Ekk, I'll check that out, thanks! **ElisaK** \- Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it; **Alyslee** \- an update has arrived!; **Obstinate Headstrong Girl** \- Thanks! **DeedeeHDG** \- A longer one for you; **ebfiddler** \- You'll find out XD and **Guest KL** \- I always hate it when I manage to delete what I've written! Thanks for your comments, in friendship works :D

 **Enjoy and thank you for all you support. Happy reading!**

* * *

Last chapter:

 _'_ _I have been picking flowers for quite some time, so I had best return to Uppercross, thank you again for your kind offer, Mrs Croft, I do appreciate it most sincerely. I hope you enjoy your walk home, good day,' Miss Anne said with a curtsey._

 _'_ _Good day, Miss Anne,' Sophia replied quietly as she watched Miss Anne disappear onto a side path she had eyed earlier._

* * *

It was a few days later that Sophia received a note from Miss Anne who was once more thanking her for the generous offer of a seat in their carriage to Bath, but advising that Lady Russell would take her to Bath as initially planned.

Two days later Sophia, the Admiral, and Frederick were on their way to the Musgroves for dinner and to take their own leave from the area: the frequent shooting trips having made the Admiral's gout worse and the doctor had suggested the healing waters of Bath. Edward and Catherine had left for their own parish earlier that day, so right now she was listening to the Miss Musgrove ladies.

'We shall be quite bereaved without your company, Captain Wentworth!' Miss Louisa said sweetly.

'I am sure such intelligent ladies as yourselves will quickly find alternate things to do than keep a boring Captain entertained,' Frederick replied genially.

The ladies laughed in response and then Miss Louisa's face lit up. 'Mama, do you not think we should go to Bath to order Henrietta's wedding clothes?'

Miss Musgrove and Mrs Charles immediately clapped their hands together and exclaimed that it was an excellent idea and certainly necessary. Sophia paused as she was taking a sip of her drink when she noticed Mr Musgrove and Mrs Musgrove shared a knowing look as they agreed to the plan.

'There, I used my intelligence, Captain, to find something to ensure entertainment for us both, just as you suggested,' Miss Louisa said proudly.

Frederick looked mildly alarmed at the pointed comment and politely excused himself from the group to join Mr Charles and Mr Musgrove's discussion.

Miss Louisa's confused voice said, 'How strange the Captain is behaving today.'

'Captain Wentworth,' Sophia stressed, 'is foreseeing a conversation turn towards ladies clothes, no doubt, and is allowing us freedom to continue the discussion as ladies.'

'Oh, of course! He is such a considerate and clever gentleman,' Miss Louisa sighed.

Sophia cursed her brother, not for the first time, for being so amiable and then cursed herself for not being able to say a bad word about him. Miss Louisa was as enamoured as ever, hopefully the distractions of Bath would reduce that. She enjoyed her time with the Musgrove family very well, but given Miss Louisa's attachment to her brother, and her brother's feeling on the subject of said lady, she had no desire for them to become, or to try and become, family.

* * *

The carriage ride to Bath was long and unpleasant: the rain poured on the carriage with a constant thudding, the squelching sound of mud on each corner as they slid nauseatingly sideways, the smell of horses from outside, and the stuffy space of the interior vied all to be the issue Sophia most disliked.

By the time the coachman announced their imminent arrival, she was looking forward to the trip end with the anticipation she would feel when returning to England from a long sea voyage.

Once they had arrived in their new temporary home, the plans for the Admiral taking to the waters and general entertainment, began. They already had an engagement with the Musgroves in two days, however Sophia looked forward to having some freedom to see her naval acquaintances who were living in Bath.

* * *

The next morning, Sophia was walking down the busy street with the Admiral. The two were on the way to the waters for the Admiral.

As they discussed their navel friends in Bath, she spotted Miss Anne, Miss Elliot, and another lady walking with a gentleman towards them on the street.

'Mrs Croft, Admiral Croft, how lovely to see you both again,' Miss Anne began with a light curtsey that she and her husband returned with genuine smiles.

'Miss Anne, delightful to see you again. Miss Elliot, we are very happy to see you again too. I hope you are well?'

'Naturally, I thank you,' Miss Elliot replied with clear superiority, before glancing into the adjacent shop window.

Miss Anne blushed lightly and offered a pained smile. 'Please allow me to introduce you to Mrs Clay, my sister's companion while I have been visiting Mary-'

 _And still here despite your return, I see._

'and Mr Elliot, my father's heir.'

Mr Elliot eyed them calculatingly as Miss Anne finished the introductions. The man glanced at Miss Anne and when he returned to face them, a false smile was plastered on his face.

'Any friend of my dear cousin's, is a friend of mine.'

Sophia felt her hackles rise immediately at his glib introduction. She scanned his mourning clothes and watched as he angled his body towards Miss Anne.

 _Clearly not mourning too grievously._

'You are too kind, Mr Elliot. Please allow me to give you my condolences for your loss.'

He blinked for a moment, brow furrowed.

'Were you close?' she prompted.

'Mr Elliot is in mourning for his wife,' Miss Anne explained in the silence.

Mr Eliot jumped slightly and a pained look crossed his features, but the delay did not fool her.

'Yes, my darling wife, she was an excellent woman, and I will miss her. But I must look to the future to continue on, as much as it pains me to do so.'

 _Yes, clearly it pains you atrociously_ , she thought sarcastically, as he glanced towards Miss Anne's body.

'Cousin Elliot,' Miss Elliot interrupted, 'I see some slippers I quite admire, will you escort us into the store?'

'I am at your service, cousin,' he replied with a bow and excused himself. Mrs Clay gave a curtsey and scurried behind them, fawning over how excellently Miss Elliot's notice was.

'I do apologise, but I must attend with them. It was truly lovely to see you both again,' Miss Anne farewelled with a curtsey.

'Good day, Miss Anne,' the Admiral replied.

Sophia adding, 'I do hope to see you again soon.'

Miss Anne blushed lightly and then drifted away after the distancing group.

Sophia could see that the Admiral had taken an instant dislike to Mr Elliot and Mrs Clay, and Sophia knew why: the two reeked of the slick ability in pleasing others while angling for their own selfish motives. It was a trait that was easily distinguishable after been involved in the navy for so long: a profession which had its share of such creatures who were spotlighted shortly after a voyage began due to the harsh nature of sailing. A good leader was quick to identify and avoid signing on such people, it was unfortunate when the occasional ones slipped through the screening and actually made their way up the ladder: politicians got along with these creatures very well and once they had their attention, their ranking would skyrocket to the detriment of other worthy sailors.

With one last glance after the group, she saw Mr Elliot offering his arm to Miss Anne.

 _I do hope Miss Anne has not been taken in by the man's practised manners, for such a sheltered lady they would undoubtedly be hard to untangle._ Sophia smiled as another thought occurred to her. _Of course, Mr Elliot could be the most excellent catalyst I need for Frederick to finally listen to his heart, as this new man must be considered an eligible suitor for Miss Anne._

* * *

Sophia smiled when she saw Frederick enter the parlour.

'I heard the most interesting news about Miss Anne today, Frederick. I met her while she was walking with a Mr Elliot-'

Frederick gave her a baleful look.

'I must say I think he is rather fake, I am extremely glad that my years of observing so many different people on land and ship have given me the ability to realise it. I do hope that Miss Anne has realised his true nature, but given her limited society exposure I can't help but doubt it,' Sophia sighed. 'Anyway, I was thinking we should go to the theatre tomorrow night, will you join the Admiral and I?'

'It would be my pleasure to join you both.'

'Excellent, although having two men escorting me might become somewhat dull for me, a distinct lack of discussion on lace. Maybe I should invite a lady to join us and keep me company while you two discuss the deficiencies of the ship in the play.'

Frederick raised his brow in speculation and decided to head her off. 'I promise that while I cannot talk about lace, I will refrain from discussing the deficiencies of the ship.'

Sophia muffled her frustration and decided that enough was enough.

 _That's it! I'm done. He clearly wants to be miserable – hard-headed idiot. Why should I bother matching two foolish individuals when I can be having a much more enjoyable time talking with my friends! Perhaps later I will have the energy to try again, but right now, no more! He can jump off a boarding plank!_

'No, I don't believe you. I will invite a lady to keep me company.'

'I daresay I can guess who you will choose,' Frederick said in a bitter voice.

Sophia narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

'If you guessed Mrs Partridge then you are correct,' she sniffed. 'I'm going to call on her now and see if she would like to join us. I wish you a good day, Frederick, I will see you at supper.' With that parting comment, Sophia left a shocked and disorientated brother behind as she called for a carriage to be prepared.

Sophia had glad she had chosen Mrs Partridge, the woman was a vault when it came to secrets and she was able to vent about the ridiculous situation her brother had created without fear of a word slipping out.

'I think you have chosen wisely, my dearest friend, just leave your brother to work out the situation, he will just fight you and his feeling if you try and push them together.'

'I know, and I am quite sick of being at odds with my brother and trying to manipulate things, I prefer to be honest and straight-forward.'

Mrs Partridge patted Sophia's hand and then offered a refill of tea, steering the topic to lace.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading, and special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed the story!**

 **To the reviewers: Rachetg** \- Indeed, I have to admit he is annoying me too!; **CallmeSuzanne -** Thank you, that is the highest compliments you can pay me! Merry Christmas to you as well XD **Arlome** \- Indeed , the wonders of lace!; **Obstinate Headstrong Girl** \- Thanks Lizzy, we can only hope!; and **Guest** \- XD

 **Enjoy and thank you for all you support. Happy reading!**

* * *

Last chapter:

 _'I think you have chosen wisely, my dearest friend, just leave your brother to work out the situation, he will just fight you and his feeling if you try and push them together.'_

 _'I know, and I am quite sick of being at odds with my brother and trying to manipulate things, I prefer to be honest and straight-forward.'_

 _Mrs Partridge patted Sophia's hand and then offered a refill of tea, steering the topic to lace._

* * *

As they entered the theatre behind a large group of people, Sophia's attention was caught by the other groups conversation.

'Isn't that Mr Elliot?' one of the ladies said, not bothering to drop her voice. Sophia glanced around, but could not sight the gentleman.

'Yes, it is. He is quite the gentleman and very eligible, the ladies around me were falling over themselves to gain his attention. He is to inherit a Baronetcy from Sir Walter Elliot.'

'His elderly relation with the two unmarried daughters?' the lady asked.

'Yes.'

'Quite a shame that two such ladies are almost on the shelf. Just shows it can happen to the best of us,' the first lady replied with a mix of glee and fear.

Sophia chanced a glance towards her brother, his eyes were focused on the gossiping ladies ahead.

'Well, from what I hear they won't be much longer: Mr Elliot is intent on marrying one of them, and word is he would prefer the younger, Miss Anne. He just has to wait until he is out of mourning, the gossips think he will make the wedding announcements the following day, rather scandalous, I think.'

The tittering group soon headed in a different direction to Sophia's, so she heard no more. Frederick had a distinctly sour look as he followed the group, but Sophia decided not to even guess at it. She had determined she would leave her miserable brother to wallow. She, however, intended to enjoy her evening.

And by the first interval she was enjoying the play immensely. The actors where amusing, the music lovely, and the conversation with Mrs Partridge entertaining. Casting a look at her brother, she realised he was not enjoying the play nearly as much, his lips still holding a downward turn.

During the interval, Sophia followed his eye line to a group in a nearby box. She could just make out five ladies and two gentlemen. Narrowing her eyes to try and get them to focus on the occupants, she realised she could see Miss Elliot sitting by two very exuberantly dressed ladies: one older and one younger.

Just behind Miss Elliot, she could identify Mr Elliot, who seemed to be talking intimately with Miss Anne. Sir Walter was sitting on Mr Elliot's other side and appeared to be focused on the ladies talking to Miss Elliot.

 _It seems that twisted look on Frederick's face is jealously_ , she mused.

She saw Miss Anne stand and excuse herself, waving of Mr Elliot who also stood. She turned her attention back to Frederick, only to find his seat empty.

 _Is he looking for Miss Anne? I wonder if I should— No, I am finished with this match-making business._

'Mrs Partridge, what did you think of the first portion of the play?' Sophia asked her friend who was gazing at the people in the lower seats.

'Oh, it was positively delightful! I could almost imagine myself transported into the scene,' Mrs Partridge gushed.

Sophia smiled and continued to converse with the lady for the duration of the interval.

As the lights dimmed, Frederick returned to his seat with a pale expression. He fidgeted for the remained of the performance, earning himself a speaking look from his distracted sister.

As the group exited the box at the end of the performance, she caught sight of the Elliots and their party ahead. Sir Walter had his chest puffed out as he stood next to the older expensively-dressed lady. The younger lady had her arm looped in Miss Elliot's. Mrs Clay was trailing behind, watchful eyes taking in everything and narrowed slightly on Mr Elliot.

Sophia looked at Miss Anne carefully. The lady appeared out-of-sorts as she walked just ahead of Mrs Clay.

 _Oh Frederick, what have you done this time?_

Mr Elliot was by Miss Anne's side and was giving her a charming smile, however the lady seemed to be keeping her distance: every time he shuffled closer as they weaved through the crowd, she side-stepped as well.

As they neared the exit, Sophia saw Miss Anne smile politely and bob a curtsey as she followed her father out the door. Mr Elliot stilled and watched them depart, a slight look of irritation rose on his face, before it was quickly washed away, like a message in the sand is by the incoming tide.

 _He is up to something. Miss Anne seems to be wary, so she should be fine… but I would hate to see such a sweet lady taken in by the deceptive man._

She turned to Frederick and saw he was watching his unspoken rival with a frown. She restrained herself from patting his shoulder and took Mrs Partridge's arm as they too exited the building.

* * *

The next morning, Sophia insisted they all go for a walk in the riverside park before breakfast. The three walked in the fresh morning air as they strolled, occasionally glancing at the white swans which glided down the river.

When the Admiral and Frederick spotted an acquaintance, Sophia excused herself, not particularly wishing to discuss naval politics so early. As she wondered across the soft grass, she found Miss Anne with a shawl around her shoulders, watching some playing children.

'Miss Anne, how do you do?' Sophia called softly.

'Mrs Croft,' Anne replied with a curtsey. 'I am very well, and yourself?'

'Very well, I thank you. The park is beautiful at this time, do you not think?'

'Yes, it is lovely,' Miss Anne replied.

'Will you walk with me? I would dearly love your company,' Sophia asked.

'I would be delighted to,' Miss Anne replied with a small smile.

'Wonderful,' Sophia replied as she slipped her arm through Miss Anne's, shivering slightly at the younger woman's cold arms.

The two strolled in small circuits around the garden as they spoke. Eventually, coming to a standstill once more where Sophia first saw Miss Anne. The children were still playing, having now donned small sticks and were using them as toy swords: a nanny looked on with a frown, telling the exuberant children to stop. The youngsters ignored the lady in their oblivious glee.

Miss Anne suddenly stiffened as she looked over Sophia' shoulder. Sophia turned around and saw her brother and husband approaching. Miss Anne's eyes darted down and she began to make her excuses.

A squawking and loud flapping sounds distracted Sophia, but she didn't miss Frederick's shout, 'Miss Anne, look out!'

Turning back to the lady, Sophia felt a strong wind rush passed her and heard a startled shriek.

She saw a blur of white. _Was that a swan?_

'Miss Anne!' her brother shouted, horror in his voice.

Splash!

Sophia blinked rapidly, trying to figure what had happened.

She caught sight of the nanny scolding her wards with sharp gestures towards their group, the children upset, stick swords drooping towards the ground.

Two white swans were flying up the stream, drifting down until they hit the water, far from the exuberant children.

Frederick and the Admiral rushing towards the river. Frederick jumping down.

Sophia's eyes followed her brother and was shocked to realise he was pulling Miss Anne upright.

More people were now rushing closer. Eager to see what had happened.

Sophia quickly removed her cloak, preparing it to wrap around the bedraggled Baronet's daughter.

The Admiral helped hoist Miss Anne out of the water from his position on the bank.

Sophia rushed over and wrapped the lady up while her husband helped Frederick out of the river.

'Oh, Miss Anne, are you injured?' Sophia asked, supporting the wide-eyed younger lady with her deceptively strong arm.

'I—I think I am okay,' Miss Anne replied. 'Just cold.'

The nanny hurried over, dragging the two boys behind her in a firm grip. 'I am so sorry! I should have stopped the boys before they scared the swans! Oh dear! Is the lady okay?'

Miss Anne immediately roused herself when she saw the teary eyes of the boys. 'I am fine, please do not concern yourself, it was an accident.'

The nanny relaxed slightly and turned to the boys. 'Henry, Richard, what do you have to say,' she demanded sternly.

'We are sorry, Miss,' the two boys mumbled contritely. The older adding, 'It was not gentlemanly to play with swords and scare swans. We apologise most humbly.'

'It is quite alright, little Masters,' Miss Anne said kindly, bending slightly to look the young boys in their red eyes. 'You did not mean to, and I am sure it was a valiant battle that needed to be concluded.'

The two boys nodded enthusiastically in reply as Miss Anne stood. However when she straightened up, she started to sway. Sophia immediately wrapped her arm back around Miss Anne and the Admiral slipped Miss Anne's other arm into the crook of his elbow.

'Again, I am most sorry, Miss,' the nanny said.

 _Miss Anne needs a warm bath and clothes soon, lest she falls ill. And she is drenched, my cloak is already beginning to drip as well, we really should leave._

'Brother, can you please go and call a coach for us, we will follow,' Sophia directed. Frederick nodded and moved towards the closest park exit. 'I pray you will excuses us, we need to get the lady home,' Sophia added to the nanny, who promptly curtsied at the dismissal and tugged her wards away.

Sophia and the Admiral guided Miss Anne to follow Frederick, the shock of the sudden fall into water now beginning to set in for the younger lady.

They bundled her into the waiting carriage and Sophia directed the driver to the place she and the Admiral were living, as Miss Elliot's current home was twice as far and the poor lady was starting to shiver.

When the four disembarked, Frederick lead the way, calling for two baths to be prepared, one in a guest room first for Miss Anne. The footman nodded and rushed downstairs to convey the order.

Sophia led Miss Anne to the guest room and called her ladies maid to assist her.

Miss Anne was now frightfully pale and shivering violently.

The two soon had Miss Anne sitting blankly in the steaming copper tub, wet clothes removed and taken downstairs to be laundered. After the lady's skin had warmed up once more, they helped her from the tub and wrapped her in a warm nightgown of Sophia's and put her into bed, blankets piled high.

'How are you feeling, Miss Anne? Are you too cold or warm?' Sophia asked.

Miss Anne sneezed. 'I am a little cold,' the younger lady admitted quietly, shaking slightly.

Sophia frowned in concern. She slipped from the room and directed the ladies maid to bring more blankets and some lemon tea and warm soup, when she returned the young woman huddled in the bed was asleep.

Sophia pressed her hand against Miss Anne's head and frowned when she felt the heat emanating off the skin.

 _Oh dear, she seems to have a fever. She will have to stay here until she is better, I had best send a letter to her father so he doesn't worry. Perhaps I should also call the doctor._

Sophia swept out of the room to inform the others of the lady's condition.

Entering the parlour, her husband and brother raised an eyebrow when she entered alone.

'Miss Anne has developed a fever,' Sophia explained. 'I am hoping a short rest and some tea and soup will help her recover quickly, but perhaps I should call the doctor, or maybe ask Sir Walter if he would prefer that Miss Anne be conveyed to Camden Place instead.'

'Miss Anne will unlikely be taken care of by her father or sister, she would be left to herself to recover,' Frederick countered with some bitterness.

'Frederick, how could you speak so‽ I'm sure her family would be very worried,' Sophia scolded.

'I guarantee if you send her father a note, he will say she can stay here and won't require a doctor. I doubt he or Miss Elliot will even visit,' Frederick replied tersely.

Sophia glanced at her husband, but the Admiral merely shrugged, not able or willing to make conjecture on the Elliot family dynamics.

'I will send the letter and wait for a reply,' Sophia replied with a frown at her brother.

* * *

 **AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for your patience and continuing to read. As an apology for the very delayed update, I have given you an extra long chapter XD.**

 **A special thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Enjoy and thank you for all you support. Happy reading!**

* * *

Last chapter:

 _'Frederick, how could you speak so‽ I'm sure her family would be very worried,' Sophia scolded._

 _'I guarantee if you send her father a note, he will say she can stay here and won't require a doctor. I doubt he or Miss Elliot will even visit,' Frederick replied tersely._

 _Sophia glanced at her husband, but the Admiral merely shrugged, not able or willing to make conjecture on the Elliot family dynamics._

 _'I will send the letter and wait for a reply,' Sophia replied with a frown at her brother._

* * *

Frederick was right. The note she received from Camden Place was short, vague, and showed a distinct lack of care. Sophia put her tea cup on the table with a loud clatter.

She sniffed in a deep breath and held it. _I am as calm as the sea on a perfect day. I am as calm as the sea on a perfect day. I am as calm as the sea on a perfect day._ She then slowly exhaled.

She flicked the letter from the table and watched it float to the ground at a frustratingly languid pace.

 _What relations! It is a wonder Miss Anne didn't marry the first man she ever met to avoid her hysterical little sister, cold older sister, and careless father._

The thought, however, immediately sobered Sophia when she realised the first man to propose to the woman was, presumably, her little brother. Sophia shook her head to banish the thought.

 _That was a long time ago and the lady is lying prone upstairs in need of assistance because I distracted her in the park._

Despite Sir Walter's assurances that his sick daughter - who he had not seen - would not require a doctor, Sophia called the butler and ordered him to send for a reputable doctor at once.

She continued to sit in her chair and glare at the offensive note until her brother came in.

'Sophia, are you unwell?' he asked with concern.

She spun in her chair to face him. 'I'm quite well, why do you ask?'

'Because you look like you are planning to throw something overboard.'

Sophia's laugh tinkled around the room.

'It is of no matter,' she replied with a wave of her hand. 'You were correct on your assertions about the Elliot family dynamics, Miss Anne is to stay with us for the time being.'

Frederick's eyes dimmed slightly as he nodded once. He then picked up a book and settled down on the sofa to keep her company in silence.

Eventually, a knock at the front door stirred them, and the doctor was admitted. Sophia immediately took the man to Miss Anne's room, explaining what had happened on the way.

As they entered the drowsy Miss Anne's room, the doctor asked with a frown, 'The river by the park?'

'Yes, she was not in there more than a few minutes,' Sophia replied.

'Rivers are very dirty and carry disease. It is a concern that a delicate lady would be exposed to such water without it first being heated, at the very least.'

The doctor leaned over Miss Anne and performed some checks, muttering under his breath as he worked. Miss Anne tossed and turned while he worked, never fully waking. Sweat slid down her cheeks and her gown clung to her.

'The lady is very unwell. We need to lower her fever, it is dangerous for her mind. I recommend she be bled.'

Sophia cringed, she hated the sight of blood.

'I have leeches with me. May I begin?'

'Of course,' she replied, gripping the chair to keep her stable in case the stretchy creatures caused her to swoon.

'The room should also be closed: the windows blocked and the curtains drawn. Bring her extra blankets and have the fire burnt to full height.'

Sophia directed the ladies maid standing at the edge of the room to begin the preparations as the doctor withdrew some leeches and began to lay them on Miss Anne.

'I need to continue making my rounds to other patients, however I will be back tomorrow. Leave the leeches on, they will come off by themselves when it is time. Summon me, at any time, if her condition seems to worsen.'

Sophia led the doctor to the front door and then slipped into the drawing room.

'Was that the doctor?' the Admiral asked.

'Yes, he has finished his examination,' Sophia answered.

'Will the young lass recover quickly?' the Admiral's gruff voice asked.

'Oh, George!' Sophia cried as she slumped into the chair.

The Admiral and Frederick immediately jumped up - alarmed - and moved to Sophia.

'What is the matter, my dear?' the Admiral asked, crouching by his wife's chair.

'Miss Anne is very sick. She is being bled at the moment. The doctor is concerned she may not recover.'

Frederick gasped beside her.

'Now, now, my dear, I'm sure the doctor is wrong: Miss Anne is a strong lass, and she was only in the water a short while, I daresay that she will recover just fine. Her skin probably just had a shock when it hit the cold water,' the Admiral consoled.

Sophia leaned into her husband and sniffled slightly. 'It is my fault. I distracted Miss Anne; she would not have been taken by surprise if I hadn't asked her to walk with me, she had been watching the playing children which scared the swans—'

'My dear, it is not your fault. It was simply an accident. Now dry those tears and run back upstairs and see to the little lady.'

Sophia looked at the watery image of her husband and sighed. 'I know you are right, but my heart can't help but feel guilty. If I hadn't been there—'

'If you hadn't been there, then Miss Anne would not have had help, and even if she managed to get back to her home, her father would not have called the doctor. Now no more of this, my dear.'

Sophia nodded and wiped her eyes. The last few hours had been a whirlwind of adventure, the likes of which she had not experienced since they were caught unawares by a storm at sea. Gathering a fortifying breath, she stood and left the room to her comforting husband and pale brother.

* * *

Sophia spent a restless night dreaming on Miss Anne's fever worsening under her care. Before dawn, she gave up sleeping after a particularly vivid dream and, pulling on a covering robe, moved to check on the younger woman.

A bleary eyed maid was seated by the bed, dabbing Miss Anne with a damp cloth.

Sophia rested her palm against the young woman's cheek, heat still permeated the skin with a disturbing determination.

'The leeches have dropped off?' Sophia asked the maid.

'Yes, Ma'am.'

Sophia nodded, picking up a book and glancing at the title.

 _I hope Miss Anne enjoys Love's Labour's Lost and it draws her out of her illness rather than chases her into it._

Sitting in a chair on the opposite side, next to a low burning candle, she fingered the pages to find the first. Her smooth tones sounded throughout the room as she began to read aloud to the prone lady.

The sun peaked through the window as she reach the fifth chapter, by which stage her throat was dry and rough, but Sophia felt better having, hopefully, given Miss Anne some relief; the younger woman had definitely stop tossing so violently.

Sophia exited the room to change into a morning dress and move her stiffening joints. When she descended the stairs, she encountered her brother entering the house. His eyes where shadowed by black smudges which belied his otherwise perfect appearance.

 _Clearly, I am not the only one to have had a sleepless night. Frederick, I hope this jolts you into understanding of how fragile life is. Grab what you want with both hands and never let go – I did, you should too._

'Good morning, brother, where have you been at this early hour?'

'Nowhere in particular: I wished from some fresh air, the house is uncomfortably warm at the moment.'

'Yes, the fires are all high for Miss Anne. Her fever continues, however the leeches have finished their bleeding and she is not tossing as much as before. I think that may be a good sign.'

Frederick bowed his head slightly and moved forward, taking his sister's hand and squeezing it lightly. 'Thank you, sister,' he whispered.

She returned the pressure on his hand lightly, before he released her hand and moved into the morning room, collecting a newspaper from the tableside on his way.

Sophia followed him and rang a bell. The butler arrived with her daily letters. She shuffled through them slowly.

There were three from naval acquaintance, one from an old friend, and the last was from Mrs Musgrove. She put the one from Mrs Musgrove to the bottom of the pile and opened the others one by one. One held an invitation for dinner the following week, the others were just the passing of news. Once she had read the first four letters, she moved to her writing table and began her responses.

Her quill scratched over the paper in a sound which caused her to cringe, there was just something about the noise. Her answers took long enough that when she had completed them, it was time to break her fast.

It was only a short while after breakfast that the first morning guest of the day arrived. Lady Russell was announced by the harried butler, who followed the woman into the room with a disgruntled expression. Sophia, surprised by the visit from a lady she had not before met, stood and gave a polite, but not overly-friendly curtsey. Lady Russell returned the welcome with an apology and cool glance towards her brother.

Sophia immediately hardened her gaze on the intruder, her slight was quickly turning her into an unwelcome visitor.

'I only just heard about my Goddaughter being unwell from Sir Walter, I fear my surprise and worry had lead me to be rather rude, I do hope you will forgive me. I understand from Sir Walter that she is not too ill and will make a quick recovery. Given this, I thought I should come over and convey her to my own home, so as not to inconvenience you any further,' Lady Russell explained, although the frosty look she tossed at Frederick during the close of her speech convinced Sophia that the lady also had alternative reasons.

'I fear Sir Walter has understated Miss Anne's condition; she has a high fever and has been unconscious since her fall.'

'Why was Sir Walter not informed?' Lady Russell demanded.

'He was. He replied with a letter to say she would not be requiring a doctor and asked us to let her stay until she was well once more,' Sophia replied coolly.

Lady Russell's eyes widened and then she pursed her lips. 'A doctor has not been called?'

'I summoned a doctor. She has been bled, and is to stay in bed with the windows closed and the fires burning high.'

Lady Russell relaxed slightly, nodding slowly. Sophia watched her glance around the room, eyes halting on Frederick. 'Well, I will move her to my home here in Bath for her recovery.'

'I cannot allow that, Lady Russell. Miss Anne is too ill to be moved and I will not permit an action which may further weaken her when she is in such a fragile state. She is in a comfortable guest room and I will take you to see her, but she will not leave unless under her own power,' Sophia replied in a tone reminiscent of the Admiral's when on a ship deck.

Lady Russell stiffened, replying rigidly, 'I would like to see Anne now.'

Sophia nodded, 'Of course, please follow me to her room.'

Sophia cast one last glance at her brother whose jaw was clenched and eyes narrowed on the retreating from of Lady Russell.

On entering Miss Anne's room, Lady Russell's face paled dramatically and she flopped with unladylike grace into the chair by the bed.

'Oh, my poor Anne!'

'She has recovered a little,' Sophia offered.

'She was worse‽'

'Yes, Lady Russell. It is lucky the Admiral and my brother were on hand when the accident occurred so that she was able to be rescued so quickly.'

'Rescued. Tell me what happened,' Lady Russell half demanded, half asked.

'We me Miss Anne while walking in the park. Some young boys startled some swans who in turn knocked Miss Anne into the river. My husband and brother immediately assisted her out while I wrapped her in my cloak.'

'That gossip is about my Goddaughter! Heavens, this is awful,' Lady Russell replied. 'And what of the part where her clothes were see-through?'

'False, I assure you.'

'It is still highly shocking. With the rumours running through the town gossips, I simply cannot allow Anne to remain in a home of an unmarried man—'

'It is fortunate then that she is not. If you will recall, the house is being rented by my husband, Captain Wentworth is a guest and one who saved Miss Anne from the river.'

Lady Russell blushed slightly. 'Forgive me, I did not mean to impugn your brother's honour. There are, however, circumstances in his past interactions with Anne that mean it would be best she was not in this house.'

'If you refer to the engagement between the two, please stop feeling the need to dance around the topic. I would, however, remind you that my brother is highly placed in his career and has a substantial fortune…'

'Are you implying that he would be a suitable match for my Goddaughter, the daughter of a baronet?'

'Yes. But it is a matter between them; if they chose to become engaged once more, I would not have you interfere again.'

'I did what her mother would have.'

'You cannot know that for certain, either way, what is done cannot be changed. But I will not have you look at my brother as you have since you arrived in my home.'

Lady Russell pursed her lips and nodded stiffly. 'When is the doctor to visit again?'

'He will be back today. Would you like to sit alone with Miss Anne for a while?' Sophia asked with understanding.

'Yes, I shall sit with her. Has anyone being reading to her?'

Sophia smiled and handed the older woman the Shakespeare on the bedside, opening it to the appropriate page.

'If you require any assistance, please ring the bell. I will be about the house for the day.'

'Thank you,' Lady Russell replied.

'You are welcome,' Sophia replied and then exited the room.

 _Well done_ , she thought sarcastically, _I've managed to insult a Lady and Miss Anne's Godmother, perhaps I should visit Sir Walter to cap off the achievement._

When Sophia re-entered the sitting room, Frederick was pacing.

'Lady Russell will sit with Miss Anne for a while.'

She caught sight of the slight sneer on his face, before he schooled his features into polite interest. 'I am sure Miss Anne will enjoy the visit.'

'I'm not she will be aware of it; she has yet to reawaken.'

Frederick nodded sharply and lifted the paper once more.

In the two days that passed before Miss Anne awoke, Sophia had found herself required to shoo her brother away from loitering in the corridor that led to Miss Anne's room on a number of occasions. The surprise on his face whenever she came across him, assured her that he was acting subconsciously, as though trying to get as close as possible to watch over her while she was defenceless. What he defended her from, Sophia was unsure, but she figured that it was a reminiscent action trained in by captaining a ship for so many years.

Another three days went slowly by until Miss Anne was able to join them for dinner.

Her hovering brother entertained a cautious Miss Anne, while Sophia and her husband played chess. As she stole the Admiral's queen, she chanced a glance at their guests. Frederick had lost the haunted look that had shrouded his countenance since Miss Anne fell into the river.

 _Humph, I should have pushed her in a pond sooner._

'They appear to be getting along swimmingly,' the Admiral remarked quietly, taking her knight.

Sophia gave her husband a narrowed her exasperated eyes at her husband's latest joke.

'That is neither funny nor witty.'

He guffed. 'I think it is, and you love my jokes.'

Sophia huffed and moved her next piece. 'Check.'

He grinned in reply, 'Check mate, my dear.'

'Very well played, dear.'

'Thank you. Again?'

Looking at Frederick smiling charming at Miss Anne, and her wary look in return, Sophia replied, 'I think we have ignored our guests for long enough: will a rematch tomorrow suffice?'

'Sounds delightful, my dear.'

Raising her voice, Sophia said, 'Well, that is enough chess, Admiral, you have beaten me again; but next time I shall win.'

'I have no doubt about it,' the Admiral replied.

'Sister, how did the Admiral best you this time?' Frederick asked with good-humour.

'He lured me to take his queen and leave my king unguarded. It seems that I chose poorly.'

Frederick chuckled, 'It sounds like your manoeuvrer off the coast of Gibraltar.'

The Admiral tapped his nose in response with a wink.

'Miss Anne, can I interest you in a game?' the Admiral asked.

'Oh, no, I never learnt to play chess,' the lady replied with a hesitant look towards Sophia.

 _Ah, too ladylike for such masculine game, well growing up as a Sir Walter's daughter it is not surprising._

'All in good time, Miss Anne, there is plenty of time to still learn,' the Admiral replied.

'I should be interested to learn, but perhaps another time when I am better able to concentrate,' Miss Anne replied with a demure smile.

 _Very tactfully, I think you would do well in the naval drawing rooms, Miss Anne._

'Capital! I shall hold you to your response, Miss Anne,' the Admiral promised.

'I look forward to it with anticipation, Admiral,' the younger lady answered.

'More so than cards?' Frederick asked the lady.

Sophia pressed her lips together to hide her smile that was spurred on by her little brother's attempt to re-insert himself into the conversation.

'Indeed, sir.'

'Well, if chess and cards are out, perhaps you will play the piano for us? You play so delightfully,' Frederick pressed.

 _Why are you so thoughtless when it comes to this woman, brother!_

'Brother, you do recall that Miss Anne is still recovering, we could not possibly ask her to entertain us in such a manner.' Sophia scolded. 'My, your memory seems to have suffered terrible after your last campaign.'

Frederick shot her a withering look, but Miss Anne stifled a smile. Frederick's harsh look softened as he turned to the lady who once more owned his heart.

'Why do you laugh, Miss Anne?' he asked with a kind smile.

'I should be happy to play when I am fully recovered, Captain Wentworth,' the young lady answered, then added in a teasing tone, 'Was it a very terrible campaign?'

'Not at all, rather dull for the most part. The excitement only occurred when a French frigate tried to sneak passed. They failed and we took the ship.'

'And you didn't hit your head in the fight. That could explain the memory problems,' Miss Anne continued with a twinkle in her eye.

'I think he did actually,' Sophia prompted. 'I believe some rigging came down in the cannon fire and landed on your head. Miss Anne, do you think I should summon the doctor for my brother?'

'Fine, fine, I'm getting old and forgetful like you, dear sister,' Frederick replied with a twinkle in his eyes, tossing his arms in the air for effect.

Sophia grinned in reply. 'I shall never be old, brother.'

'Of course not, sister, please accept my most humble apologies.'

Sophia sniffed ad raised her chin, unable to wipe the smile of her face. 'See that you do not make the mistake again,' her eyes narrowing as she added, 'or I will throw you out onto the street like the naval scoundrel that you are.'

A soft giggle interrupted the siblings and the two turned to face the noise. Miss Anne had a hand clasped over her mouth, tears in her eyes, and a flushed face. Another giggle broke through.

'The pair of you are impossible,' Sophia declared with a wide smile as she stood and collected some items. 'Admiral, shall we play a round of backgammon and leave these two to their insufferable laughter?'

'Of course… my old dear,' the Admiral replied.

Sophia could help herself, and threw a backgammon piece that was in her hand.

They all began to laugh at the childish display from the elder lady who looked a little sheepish.

 _Ah well, at least this is an enjoyable evening. Yes, I do like Miss Anne, she makes an excellent addition to our insensible fun. No judgement in her eyes as she laughs with us – clearly Sir Walter did something right… not that I could see Sir Walter or his other daughters looking anything less than horrified at this display of poor breeding. We have been too long on ships with the lower echols of society, no doubt._

Miss Anne then stifled a yawn and blushed lightly.

'Miss Anne, you are looking tired and I think you have quite spent more energy than you should have given your rowdy company. Frederick, could you escort our guest to her room? I do not want her to trip on the stairs, given her recent fall,' Sophia said.

 _Well, a little matchmaking won't hurt._

Sophia watched with a smug smile as Frederick gallantly offered his assistance and the blushing young lady accepted.

Frederick was gone for a considerable time before he reappeared, indeed, Sophia and the Admiral were half-way through their game before he returned. She raised her eyebrow at her little brother and his flushed face.

'Whatever keep you so long, brother? Do I need to send a second escort next time?'

'No, sister, Miss Anne and I were just clarifying a misunderstanding.'

'And what misunderstanding was that?'

'That I did not think that she was much altered since I last saw her.'

'Why would that come up?'

'I may have said she looked lovely this evening, and she responded by saying that Miss Louisa had passed on a comment that I had made about hardly recognising her when I was still angry.'

'You said what!' Sophia hissed, smacking her brother so hard that her hand tingled.

'I realised the moment I said it that I was being very ungentlemanly.'

'You were,' Sophia answered, rubbing her hand to push away the tingles.

'I explained that what I had said was the words or a bitter and angry man, and that I had finally grown up and realised what I had lost.'

'What are your plans?'

'She seemed to forgive me, so I plan to use this time while she is a guest to convince her to marry me.'

Sophia bounced up onto her feet and clapped her hands together with a grin.

Frederick observed her with a wiry smile. 'I guess that I don't need to ask your thoughts.'

'Miss Anne is a lovely lady, while she is older, she will make you an excellent wife and her connections, not that they matter, and manners can only help you in the future. I think you will be very happy if you marry her. Don't make me wait in suspense for long – I wish to attend your wedding before I become old.'

'You will never be old, sister,' Frederick replied, kissing her lightly on the cheek, 'just cranky,' he added as he ducked out of the room.

Sophia scowled at his disappearing back, when she turned to face the Admiral he was watching her with an amused expression while holding his arms protectively around his backgammon pieces.

'I'm sorry, my dear, but I really can't afford to lose any more pieces to your wrath,' he said with a grin.

Sophia rolled her eyes and slide back into her chair with her nose lifted, rolling the die to make her next move.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for your patience and continued loyalty.**

 **A special thanks to everyone who reviewed!** **CeliaEquus** \- I'm glad you like the story, I hope your story is going well!; **headless-nic** \- I wish I could kick Sir Walter for you, perhaps I'll do up a quick one-shot story to make it happen!; **Rachetg** \- haha, yes it is fun thwarting Lady Russell!; **DeeDeeHGD** \- yes, a chance for Frederick; **Guest1** \- thanks!; **Guest2** \- Hooray time again!; **AustenFan** \- yes Lady Russell dodged!; **Weave the Magic** \- Great idea, I'll see what I can do - it will probably be a one-shot at the end or linked to the story as a seperate entry; **honey4020** \- more as requested!; **Kary Bobbins** \- indeed, he really needs those precarious points to see clearly!

 **Enjoy and thank you for all you support. Happy reading!**

* * *

Last chapter:

 _'You will never be old, sister,' Frederick replied, kissing her lightly on the cheek, 'just cranky,' he added as he ducked out of the room._

 _Sophia scowled at his disappearing back, when she turned to face the Admiral he was watching her with an amused expression while holding his arms protectively around his backgammon pieces._

 _'I'm sorry, my dear, but I really can't afford to lose any more pieces to your wrath,' he said with a grin._

 _Sophia rolled her eyes and slide back into her chair with her nose lifted, rolling the die to make her next move._

* * *

The next three days passed like a game of cat and mouse between her brother and their guest: he would offer compliments and sweet smiles while she would blush and bat them away.

Sophia could barely contain her smug countenance at the progress, although she notched up her meddling by leaving them alone as much as possible.

She had just left the two in the sitting room while she simply had to confer with the housekeeper about the dinner plans. As she moved through the hallway a knock at the door sounded and her ever efficient doorman immediately opened it without allowing her to escape from view.

'Mrs Croft!' a lady's voice called.

Sophia turned to face the visitors and saw that it was Mrs Musgrove, her two daughters, her daughter-in-law, and her son.

'Mrs Musgrove, Miss Musgrove, Miss Louisa, Mrs Musgrove, Mr Musgrove,' she answered with a curtsey. 'How delightful to see you in Bath.'

'Why we had no idea you would be home, I was just planning to drop off my calling card in the hopes of arranging a visit. Did you receive my letter informing you of our arrival?'

 _Oh, I forgot about that letter. I guess I was too diligent at avoiding it!_

'Oh, no, perhaps it was misdirected,' Sophia lied.

'Oh well,' Mrs Musgrove replied with good-humour.

'It is lovely to see you again, Mrs Croft. Is everyone home at the moment?'

 _You mean is my brother home - insufferable girl!_

'Admiral Croft is out at the moment and my brother is keeping a recovering guest company,' Sophia replied succinctly.

 _Now take the prompt and leave, I will not have you stirring up issues when everything is moving so smoothly._

'You have had an unwell guest? Oh that must be awful,' Mary Musgrove added. 'Indeed, I am feeling a little faint myself.'

Sophia pursed her lips and uttered the response that she was too polite not to. 'Oh! That is terrible. Please, won't you join me for a drink to refresh yourselves? I have missed you all.'

The smiles that met her offer were united, except for Mr Charles, who cast a disappointed look towards the sunshine outside before accepting with thanks.

Sophia had no choice but to lead them into the sitting room where Frederick and Miss Anne were debating poets. _I had best delay if I can…_

'Tom, please inform my brother of our guests,' Sophia said and then directed another servant to take hats and such from her guests.

When they entered the room, Frederick and Miss Anne where an appropriate distance apart, Miss Anne sitting by the fire with a blanket over her knees and a book in her hand, Frederick with the newspaper nearby. He placed it to the side and stood to greet their guests, bowing and expressing the required words of welcome and delight. He immediately engaged Mr Charles in a conversation about guns, while the ladies exclaimed their surprise at finding Miss Anne was also visiting.

'Anne, what are you doing here?' Mrs Mary asked.

 _Here we go…_

'Mrs Croft and Admiral Croft have been very kind to look after me when I fell ill while in the park with them,' Miss Anne replied.

'Oh you never get very ill,' Mrs Mary replied, eyeing the blanket and position by the fire. 'Nor feel the cold like I do, I would so like to sit by the fire and warm my poor fingers.'

Sophia saw Miss Anne shift slightly and immediately said, 'I can ask a servant to move a chair closer to the fire for you, Mrs Musgrove, however if you are feeling faint, I have found it is better to sit away from the fire – as far as possible.'

 _That should give your sister some peace._

'How long have you been here?' Miss Musgrove asked Miss Anne.

'Oh, around a week, I believe, I was not conscious for part of the time,' Miss Anne replied.

'Shouldn't you have returned home by now?' Miss Musgrove questioned. 'You look well enough to travel. We can transport you back when we leave, if you like.'

'I will not allow my dear friend here to leave before she has completely recovered,' Sophia intervened. 'It is not worth the risk, and Miss Anne is a delightful guest to have.'

'Thank you, Mrs Croft,' Miss Anne replied gently.

Sophia waved her hand in replied with a smile, and then moved to ring the bell for refreshments. As she did so, she noticed the youngest Musgrove sister gravitate towards Frederick and Mr Charles.

 _Hmm, that won't do. I know…_

'I am so grateful for your visit, I quite need the advice of all of you ladies on the latest fashions and which you think we should adhere to.'

Mrs Mary visibly puffed up at the compliment, while Miss Louisa halted her movement with a slightly frown.

'Brother, Captain, will you not join our discussion, the perspectives of men are quite important,' Miss Musgrove said.

'Indeed, Captain, you could tell us what styles you see in the navy ladies of your acquaintance,' Miss Louisa added.

Sophia felt her eyes widen at the girl's forwardness and clenched her jaw shut, lest it also fall open.

Frederick bowed to the ladies and replied, 'I think my sister would be able to give a far better description than I.'

Miss Louisa blushed slightly, nodding quickly and retreating to her mother's side. Miss Musgrove watching her sister with a sorrowful expression.

Sophia led the discussion into fabrics and styles with exuberance, ensuring she involved the ladies frequently so they would not have the opportunity to seek out her brother again.

After an hour, the guest eventually left. They asked if they would join them at the theatre the following evening, however Sophia declined for herself, the Admiral, and her brother, sighting that they expected Miss Anne would still be with them. As the group bustled out into the hall, Sophia saw Frederick return to Miss Anne's side and assist her to stand – no doubt intending to return to lady to her rooms so that she could rest before supper.

Just one hour later another guest arrived. Lady Russell. Again. The formidable lady had called every day since Miss Anne had awakened and would sit with the recovering woman for above an hour. Every visit ended the same way; with Lady Russell trying to remove Miss Anne and Sophia refusing to allow it.

'Good afternoon, Lady Russell. I trust you are well today?'

'Mrs Croft,' Lady Russell replied with a bow. 'I am, and yourself?'

'Very well, I thank you.'

'How fairs my Goddaughter today?'

'She was up and in the sitting room earlier, however has recently returned to her rooms to rest before supper. I fear she may be asleep at this time.'

'That is of no matter, I would still see her.'

'Then let me lead the way,' Sophia replied and began to move to the stairs once the servant had accepted Lady Russell's belongings. At this point, the sound of heavy footsteps caused Sophia to look up. Frederick was returning.

 _Thank Heavens! That could have been awkward!_

Frederick waited for the ladies to ascend, offering Lady Russell a polite, if slightly stiff, bow that was returned in an equal manner.

Sophia left the Lady with Anne and returned to the sitting room to discover her brother had disappeared. A quick check with the butler confirmed her brother had made his getaway and headed out for a walk.

 _Lucky landman._

Moving to her writing desk, she searched through the unopened letters to find the one from Mrs Musgrove that she had received a few days ago and then forgotten about.

 _Ah ha! There it is._

She shifted the other letters away and broke the seal with a crack. The thick parchment unfolded and a large, cursive font took over the page.

 _Dear Mrs Croft,_

 _I have the most delightful news, we have finally arrived in Bath. I made the journey with my daughters, Mary, and Charles. Mr Musgrove has decided to continue managing the estate by himself, as he finds the shopping tiresome and finds little joy in the gambling at clubs. My two nephews have also joined us on the trip; however, will, of course, be spending their time with the nursery maid._

 _We will be spending a few days shopping to update our wardrobes to the current fashions, if you have any news we need to know on that part, I beg you inform me as soon as possible so we do not overlook a key fashion item which the dressmaker may forget._

 _We will then be ready to begin enjoying the society of Bath and would be thrilled to meet with you, Admiral Croft, and Captain Wentworth. Indeed, I confess that my daughters have greatly missed the company of all our naval friends. Are any of your family attending any balls in the short future?_

Sophia frowned as she mused on those words. While Mrs Musgrove was too well-bred to say it outright, there was a distinct undertone in the letter that the Musgrove girls would be agreeable to her brother's company. She skimmed the rest of the letter - it was much the same – and then pushed it into her 'answer not required' pile; given she had seen the lady today.

She then began to answer other letters while she waited for Lady Russell to make her re-appearance.

Eventually the formidable lady was shown in by a servant.

'Thank you for taking such good care of my Goddaughter, Mrs Croft. She seems to have enjoyed your company greatly.'

Sophia nodded gracefully in acceptance of the compliment. 'Miss Anne is a delightful lady, anyone could not but wish to assist her.'

 _With the exception of her direct family it seems._

'I daresay she will be sufficiently recovered by tomorrow, I will bring my large carriage to ensure I can transport her home in comfort.'

'I do hope she is well enough to travel tomorrow; if she is, I will be happy to offer to prepare Miss Anne for her journey.'

Lady Russell gave her an arch look and then wished her a good day, departing with a rustle of her silken skirts.

Sophia head began to throb and she pressed her hand against it firmly.

 _I always feel like I have seen a French frigate on the horizon after she visits! My, she is a formidable woman – I wish Sir Walter would visit instead…_

Ringing the bell, Sophia waited for the maid to arrive.

'Can I assist you with something, Ma'am?'

'Ah, yes please; could you get me some jasmine tea with a teaspoon of honey. And a scone.'

The maid smiled as she bobbed her curtsey and rushed away.

Leaning back in her chair, Sophia closed her eyes, happily anticipating her stress relief treats.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading :) The next post will be up in 24 hrs.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy and thank you for all you support. Happy reading!**

 **Special thanks to the reviewers! Arlome** \- I know, a positive whirlwind!; **DeeDeeHGD** \- thank you!; **Rachetg** \- Sophia was so fun to write!; **Guests** \- thanks!; **AustenFan** \- I know, Frederick can be far too much like a glacier; **Jim** \- 24hrs indeed.

* * *

Last chapter:

 _'Can I assist you with something, Ma'am?'_

 _'_ _Ah, yes please; could you get me some jasmine tea with a teaspoon of honey. And a scone.'_

 _The maid smiled as she bobbed her curtsey and rushed away._

 _Leaning back in her chair, Sophia closed her eyes, happily anticipating her stress relief treats._

* * *

Miss Anne did not make an appearance for supper that night, sending an extremely apologetic message with a maid. Deciding that Miss Anne was unlikely to rise early, given her evening weakness, Sophia donned her cloak and bonnet for an early morning walk. The sun had risen, however most of the city still slumbered when she took to the street. A cool mist swirled in the parks, and the clop of horses hooves on the cobblestones echoed down the streets.

Arriving in the park, Sophia moved slowly around the gardens, smelling the beautiful roses and inhaling their citrus and tea scent. The effect was sublimely calming and peaceful.

 _Oh, I needed this! While I do enjoy Miss Anne's company, that of her daily Godmother is very trying. Maybe I will convince Miss Anne to have an extended visit with us when she is well once more... I wonder if she would like to travel to the coast with us: Frederick did mention he wished to visit a friend of his in Lyme, maybe we could all go for a week. Although Miss Anne did avoid a trip with us last time, I'm certain she may have changed her mind… particularly if I can get Frederick to show his support._

Sophia wondered passed a group of servants who were gossiping nearby.

 _How shameful that they are gossiping, I'm sure that they should be running errands._

She couldn't help but overhear them.

'Quite lives in the house, calls every day and asks about the younger sister – but she is away somewhere, on her deathbed I hear.'

'Shame Mr Elliot is so focused on a sickly lady. Maybe he will turn to the older sister soon.'

'Ugh! She is awful - such a high and mighty sort. Can't believe a Baronet's daughter is so horrid and self-centred.'

'I'd be more surprised if she wasn't, Sir Walter—'

 _Sir Walter! They are talking of those Elliots!_

'—would stare at his looking glass all day if he could.'

'I hear the older Miss is almost an old maid! I daresay she would dearly wish Mr Elliot transfer his focus from the younger to her.'

 _This rumour is creeping up again! Hmm, perhaps there is something to it, given how wide spread it appears to be._

'The younger has been away for ages, so it could be possible. Although they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Who knows, maybe he will throw morning convention into the wind and propose the moment he sees the younger again.'

 _Hmm, should I tell Frederick? Perhaps if he hasn't before Miss Anne is to return home I should warn him; I won't let that snake steal Frederick's chance at happiness!_

The group snickered. 'They are all fools. If I had so much money I would be much better than all of them.'

The group all chorused their agreement of the stupidity of the titled families that they worked for.

 _And I must remind my staff the importance of discretion…_

* * *

On arriving home, the butler took her items and she moved towards the sitting room. As she neared the door, she heard a feminine voice.

 _Who's that? Surely, Miss Anne is still asleep. I think I have overheard enough conversations today, I had best interrupt._

Moving closer and reaching for the handle some words caught her attention.

'I still love you, I never stop—'

 _Oh!_

Sophia immediately withdrew her hand and hovered by the door.

 _I mustn't allow anyone to interrupt._

'—Please say that you forgive me, Anne. I am sorry I've acted so stupidly since that moment all those years ago.'

'I did not explain myself very well, there is nothing to forgive.'

Sophia leaned her ear closer to the door.

'I didn't give you the chance. And it wasn't like you could write to me after the engagement was ended. I promise I will always give you the chance to explain in the future, if we can have a future, please say we can.'

'I will always be your friend, Captain.'

'Just my friend?' came her brother's dejected voice and Sophie's heart wrung.

'Are you offering something else?' a soft shaking voice replied.

'Yes! Please say you will marry me, my darling Anne. I love you and do not wish to live my life without you by my side for the rest of our days. I promise I will be a good, kind husband to you. I now have rank and money. Please say yes.'

'Yes, I would be delighted to be your wife, Captain.'

'Frederick.'

'Frederick.'

'So you forgive me?'

'I do. If you will also do the same for me. I should have suggested my idea before saying we could not marry quickly.'

'As I said, there is nothing for me to forgive, you were acting intelligently and thoughtfully. I was being rash. But promise me you won't change your mind again – I don't think I could bare it.'

'I will never change my mind on this.'

'Even if you get a better offer? I have heard rumours.'

'I love you – there is no possible better offer given how highly I value my feelings in this decision.'

Sophia could barely contain her squeak of excitement. Feeling like she would burst, bounced on her toes and squeezed her hands together until they turned white.

Dancing from foot to foot outside the doorway, she reminded herself that they deserved a few moments alone to celebrate their engagement before she congratulated them.

On hearing a moan, she reconsidered the decision and knocked lightly on the door. Waiting until five slow seconds passed, she entered the room.

They hadn't heard her. The two wrapped in each other and sharing a passionate embrace.

This time she couldn't restraint the squeak that erupted in her throat.

The sound caused the lovers to dart apart with wide eyes.

'Sophia!'

'Mrs Croft!'

Miss Anne was hastily smoothing her dress, while Frederick shifted on his feet.

'So, good news I take it?' Sophia asked with a polite questioning look, although her satisfied smile was clear.

'Sister, please congratulate us, Miss Anne has generously agreed to be my wife.'

Sophia clapped her hands together and smile widely. Jumping forward, she hugged her brother.

'Congratulations to you both, I am so happy.'

Releasing her brother and wrapping Anne tightly in her arms.

'I am delighted you will be part of our family. You and my brother will be very happy together, I am sure there is not a better matched couple… except the Admiral and I, of course.'

'Thank you, Mrs Croft,' Anne whispered.

'I insist you call me Sophia, we will be sisters, after all.'

'Thank you, Sophia,' Anne answered.

'So, I take it this will be a short engagement?' Sophia asked.

Frederick smiled and glanced at Anne who gave a nod.

'An excellent suggestion, sister,' Frederick replied.

'Good. If your father allows it, Miss Anne—'

'Please, it is now Anne to you and Admiral Croft,' Anne broke in.

'Of course, if your father allows it, Anne, I would be delighted to host the wedding breakfast here.'

'Thank you,' Anne answered gratefully.

'Oh this is brilliant! I insist you both live here after you marry until you have your own home arranged; that way there is no need to wait to find a residence to marry.'

'Should you not ask the Admiral?' Frederick asked, at Anne's wide eyed look.

Sophia waved away the question with her hand.

'I guess I had best go and visit Sir Walter,' Frederick said in slightly subdued tone.

'I think we could both go to Camden Place today, you can escort me home and ask my father then with me by your side; although I am now of age and do not require his approval. It would be best that I remain at Camden Place until we marry, to ensure no gossip occurs.'

'A well-considered plan. I will be your chaperone,' Sophia decreed.

'Thank you, Sophia,' Anne answered.

'Shall we tell the Admiral first?' Sophia asked.

'He left on an errand this morning,' Frederick replied.

 _Hmm, maybe my husband is not of oblivious to this budding romance as I thought._

'When does Sir Walter usually start accepting visits?' Sophia asked.

'Around midday,' Anne replied, glancing at the clock which showed it was only ten in the morning.

'Then I suggest we have breakfast and visit at ten past twelve, ensure he is in a good mood and ready for visitors.'

Anne and Frederick nodded in agreement and we moved to the breakfast room and requested the meal be served.

By the time breakfast was finished, and everyone was prepared to leave, it was nearly midday. The butler called a coach and we travelled to Camden Place. Sophia trying to give the couple as much privacy as possible, attempted to read a book as they jostled and bounced down the road. By the time they pulled up at Camden Place, she felt her stomach trying to rise up her throat.

 _Note to self, never try to read during a carriage ride again – it is nothing like being on a ship._

Stepping onto the sidewalk, Sophia and Frederick followed Anne up the steps. The butler opened the door and ushered them in. Anne giving him a gentle smile of thanks as he offered his kind sentiments for her recovery.

They followed the butler into the ornate sitting room where Mr Elliot was seated with Miss Elliot.

'Miss Anne, Mrs Croft, and Captain Wentworth have arrived, Sir,' the servant announced.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy and thank you for all you support. Happy reading!**

 **Special thanks to the reviewers! Arlome** \- Finally indeed!; **headless-nic** \- enjoy :D

* * *

Last chapter:

 _'Miss Anne, Mrs Croft, and Captain Wentworth have arrived, Sir,' the servant announced._

* * *

'Hmm, oh, Anne, I see you have recovered. Mrs Croft, lovely to see you again. Captain, a pleasure to meet you. Although, Anne, you do look a little peaky, but maybe you always looked that way…'

 _Surely he recalls that he has met my brother before! If not, he is far more self-concerned than I thought was possible in a person – to not remember a daughter's suitor!_

'Anne, it is good to see you have recovered. We have been quite busy with guests recently, I wish I could lie abed for a week to recover,' Miss Elliot announced blithely. 'Mrs Croft, Captain Wentworth,' she added distantly.

 _My, what an unpleasant lady, I had forgotten - I do pity Anne._

Smiling sweetly, Sophia replied, 'Miss Elliot, Sir Walter, it is lovely to see you both. As you can see, Miss Anne has recovered and we sought to ensure she was brought home safely. I must say we have delighted in having Miss Anne visit us, despite the circumstances that necessitated it.'

'Of course, it is quite the honour,' Sir Walter replied carelessly.

Sophia drew back.

 _Hmm, maybe the servants in the park made some valid points._

Seeing Anne's blush, she forced a smile and replied, 'Quite so, Sir.'

At this point, Frederick stepped forward and spoke, 'Sir, if it is possible, I would ask that I could have a private meeting with you.'

'Now?' the man asked, glancing outside the window with an anticipator look.

'If possible, Sir, I have business that needs to be discussed.'

Miss Elliot sneered and turned to her companion, Mrs Clay, to discuss some gossip.

'Very well, Elizabeth, I shan't be long if Mr Elliot should arrive.'

'Yes, father,' Miss Elliot answered demurely. 'Mrs Croft, would you like some tea while you wait for your brother?'

'That would be delightful, Miss Elliot.'

Elizabeth summoned a servant who rushed to complete the request. When the tea was returned, Miss Elliot gracefully prepared the cup. 'How do you take your tea, Mrs Croft?'

'A dash of milk to compliment your brew would be lovely, Miss Elliot.'

Miss Elliot gave a polite smile and completed the cup, passing it smoothly to her guest.

Anne prepared her own cup and took a seat next to Sophia, sipping the warm liquid quietly.

'Penelope, could you please collect my blue hairpiece from my room, I wish to check the colour,' Miss Elliot demanded sweetly.

'Of course, Miss Elliot, I will be right back,' Mrs Clay gushed.

As soon as the door closed, Miss Elliot swivelled to the pair and narrowed her eyes. 'What is this "business" that Captain Wentworth need to discuss with father?'

'He is speaking to father and letting him know that I have agreed to marry him.'

Miss Elliot pursed her lips and paused for a few moments. 'Then I wish you both will be very happy. If you are determined to marry a sailor, at least you chose a handsome one who moves quite well in the drawing room. It should certainly help his career to marry into a titled family such as ours. Mr Elliot was planning to take us all to the theatre when you recovered, however, I daresay, you will be too busy with your betrothed to join us.'

 _Ah, the servants were right about Miss Elliot as well…_

Anne's eyebrows created a small crease in her forehead, but it soon smoothed. 'Thank you for your well wishes, sister; your words mean a great deal to me. We are planning to marry as quickly as we can without raising any questions of a scandal, so I imagine I will be quite busy preparing.'

'Hmm, I had best arrange for the dressmaker to visit to prepare you a new wardrobe - it would not do well for the family if you were to marry in the old dresses you like to wear; and I will also need something new for the wedding and related parties. But I suppose we must wait for father to return and make the announcement before letting anyone else know. Of course, Mr Elliot is family, so he could know.'

Elizabeth was cut off by the return of Mrs Clay, who returned empty handed. 'I'm sorry, Miss Elliot, I could not find the hairpiece – I looked on every surface.'

'It is no matter, Penelope, I'm sure a maid put it away,' the lady responded. 'Mrs Croft, how long will you be staying in Bath?'

'Our plans are flexible at the moment, at least a few months.'

'Hmm.'

A knock sounded on the front door and Sophia watched with interest as Miss Elliot immediately straightened and checked her hair. Mrs Clay also seemed to be just as concerned with her own looks.

 _Interesting, what would cause both these ladies to act in the same way._

The butler led a well-dressed gentleman into the room. 'Mr Elliot, ma'am.'

Miss Elliot rose gracefully and gave a curtsey, Mrs Clay by her side. 'Welcome, cousin, it is delightful to see you today. As you can see, my sister has been returned to us, so we are in very happy spirits,' Miss Elliot said.

Mrs Croft curtseyed in greeting, along with Anne, but she didn't miss the widening of the gentleman's smile when his eyes landed on Anne.

Sophia felt the desire to stand in front of her soon-to-be sister and keep the man's appreciative gaze from her.

'Mrs Croft, delightful to see you again – it has been too long.'

Sophia smiled politely, but before she could respond, he had already moved his attention on to Anne.

'Miss Anne, it is wonderful to see you again. You look very well. The change of scenery has done wonders for you: perhaps we will need to give you a more permanent change.'

Anne gasped beside her and Miss Elliot pursed her lips, withdrawing from the conversation and tugging Mrs Clay away with her. 'Please excuse us a moment, I need to attend to something and require Penelope's assistance.'

The ladies swiftly departed, a flush on Miss Elliot's cheeks and her widened nostrils showing the reason. Sophia keep her eyes on the door.

 _Hurry up, Frederick._

'I am quite happy with my current plans, Mr Elliot.'

'Would you not wish to travel more in the future?'

'Across town is hardly travelling, sir.'

'I fear you have lacked the opportunity to travel in the past. Hopefully, that will be remedied in the future. Perhaps a few more months and something can be arranged. I fear I should not enjoy myself too much given my current status.'

'Yes, to lose your wife after so short a life would be a terrible heartache to recover from. Indeed, I imaging it will take you years,' Anne replied pointedly.

 _A valiant attempt, Anne, but he is unlikely the type to be so discouraged; a snake in the grass doesn't like to be directed by others._

'If she had truly loved me more than the baronetcy title, perhaps, but it was not the case,' Mr Elliot replied with a wounded look. 'But, I rally, and my hope to find love has not disappeared. Indeed, I am quite confident that I will be happy in a future marriage.'

Sophia watched Anne shift and cast a glance at the door.

Mr Elliot seemed to have forgotten her own presence and stepped closer to Anne, who promptly stepped back. The man tried to take Anne's hand and she tugged it away.

'Please, Cousin Anne—'

'Mrs Croft,' Anne said loudly and the gentleman jumped and stepped back, 'I would like to show you the poem I mentioned earlier. Do you mind?'

'I would be delighted to read it for myself, it sounded very soulful.'

'Indeed? I would like to know what poem has captured my intelligent cousin's—'

The door swung open and Sir Walter was followed in by Frederick, who took a quick look at his irritated sister, embarrassed fiancé, and to Mr Elliot. He frowned when Sir Walter said, 'Ah, Mr Elliot, how good to see you.'

'Sir Walter,' Mr Elliot replied with a bow and a curious look at Frederick. Sophia's eyes darted between the two suitors, waiting for Mr Elliot to realise the situation.

 _Good, the horrid, slimy man deserves to be set down properly._

'Frederick, please let me introduce you to my cousin, Mr Elliot.'

Mr Elliot blanched and immediately snapped his head to Anne. Sophia smirked as Anne didn't appear to notice, her eyes focused only on Frederick as he smiled and nodded.

'Mr Elliot, I am delighted to introduce my fiancé, Captain Wentworth.'

'Mr Elliot,' Frederick said with a civil bow and a smug smile.

Mr Elliot responded distractedly, his focus still on Anne. Frederick's jaw clicked and he strode across the room to stand next to Anne.

'I say, Mr Elliot, is something the matter?' Sir Walter asked, watching his heir in confusion, until he caught sight of his reflection and straightened his waistcoat.

Frederick raised his eyebrow at the still silent man and leaned towards Anne. 'Your father has agreed that we marry from Bath in a month.'

Anne smiled brilliantly in reply.

'You do not mind? I know how you dislike Bath,' Frederick continued in an intimate manner.

'With you here, I find that I enjoy Bath more,' Anne replied.

Frederick smiled and switched his gaze to Mr Elliot who had started to hyperventilate and a slight sheen was spreading over his forehead.

'Cousin Anne, might I have a private word with you?' Mr Elliot asked.

Frederick immediately gave him a look usually reserved for sailors about to be given a thorough dressing-down, while his fiancé looked perplexed and then frowned.

'Anything you may need to say to me, Mr Elliot, can be said in front of Frederick.'

Mr Elliot licked his lips, eyes darting between the couple. 'If you insist, I will, of course, comply.'

Sophia tensed, her instinct screaming that this was about to take a turn for the worse.

'If you find yourself in a predicament, due to actions of this lowly born man, I will, as your devoted cousin, put propriety aside and be an honourable alternative.'

Sophia couldn't help the hiss that escaped her at the slanderous statement. Anne's delicate jaw dropped in surprise, while her fiancé allowed Sir Walter's heir to see exactly why he was such a formidable captain in battle.

'Mr Elliot, how could you think such a thing of my daughter‽ Shame on you, sir! Do not speak in such an undignified manner again. Captain Wentworth wishes to marry my daughter, she is my daughter, after all. He has now made a sufficient fortune and is a captain of the navy – distasteful to some, but well enough in such times – so he may marry my middle daughter. I will not allow you to slander my family's respectable name – I raised my daughters as gentlewomen and they behave with the upmost decorum; to suggest otherwise is a slight on me, them, and the entire Elliot family.'

Mr Elliot looked startled at the admonishment.

'I—er—I apologise for insulting you, Sir. I do not know what I was thinking, voicing such a shameful idea.'

'Of course, although perhaps don't mention it again. I would not wish for shame to be brought on my family.'

'Yes, Sir,' Mr Elliot replied with wide dazed eyes. When he turned to face Anne and Frederick, he stepped backwards quickly. Frederick eyes promised all manner of pain and his clenched hand entwined with Anne's seemed the only thing restraining him from losing all thought and calling the man out.

Taking a few more hurried steps backwards, Mr Elliot stumbled backwards over a small table, feet flying into the air as he landed on his back with a crunch, part of the table splintered under him.

No one moved to help him scramble to his feet, however a servant soon entered and Anne instructed him to clean up the remains of the object. Mr Elliot, recalled a previous appointment and quickly excused himself.

'He isn't invited to our wedding,' Frederick groused beside her to his fiancé.

 _I don't think he would dare come if he was. Elliot looked like a landman in his first battle after all stories of glory have flown from his mind and he faces the cutlass of a formidable Frenchman._

'As you wish, dear,' Anne replied with an amused twist on her lips.

'All we need to top of this debacle is Lady Russell,' he muttered.

'She is still a dear friend.'

'I don't want her at the wedding either.'

'You will get used to the idea of her being there over the next month, dear.' Smile still prominent on the young lady's face.

Sophia's eyes twinkled as Anne subtly refused her brother with an iron will.

'I suppose one out of two is acceptable,' he replied softly.

Anne stifled a yawn and Sophia immediately reinserted herself into the lover's conversation. 'Anne, we will let you go and rest now. We will come and visit tomorrow morning. Will twelve suit you?'

'Yes, that will be delightful,' Anne replied.

'Sir Walter, we will be leaving now, good day to you,' Sophia said.

Her brother adding, 'Sir.'

Sir Walter dipped his head marginally as they left and Anne took them into the hall.

'Have a good day,' Sophia said to her soon-to-be sister.

'You too,' Anne replied.

'I love you,' Frederick whispered.

'I love you too,' she replied with a blush staining her cheeks.

Frederick kissed her knuckles and the siblings left Anne ascending the staircase to remove to her room.

As they walked away from Camden Place, the two saw Lady Russell's carriage clatter by.

Sophia winced. 'That was close; I had forgotten that Lady Russell offered to transport Anne home today.'

Frederick sighed. 'She did? Our next meeting will be frosty, no doubt. I hope she does not harass Anne.'

'Even if she does, I do not think she could make Anne change her mind.'

'No, I have faith that she couldn't do that again. But I do wish we were already married and I could bar the woman from interrupting Anne's rest.'

Sophia smiled. 'You could try, but unless you wish to manhandle her, I doubt you would succeed.'

Frederick muttered something, but it was too quiet for her to catch by the busy road.

'Oh, look, Frederick – Molland's. I wish to buy some Turkish Delight for the Admiral, do you mind if we stop in the store?'

Frederick opened the door and gave her a mock bow. 'After you, dear sister.'

'You should be nice to me if you want a chaperone for the next month.'

'I just opened the door for you!'

'With mocking,' Sophia replied pointedly.

'How about I offer to take you and the Admiral to the theatre in three days?'

'Would you be planning to invite your fiancé?'

'Of course,' Frederick replied as he moved towards the shop counter to order the Admiral's favourite treat.

'I have a feeling I'm being used,' Sophia muttered as she looked for a seat.

'Mrs Croft?'

Sophia spun around and saw a young socialite and her matchmaking mother.

'Mrs Hammond, Miss Hammond, it is lovely to see you both. I thought you would be in London for the season, what brings you to Bath?'

Mrs Hammond was married to a mediocre captain in the navy and often wished to enhance his position by trying to gain the friendship of those who could assist in his advancement, she was also trying to marry off her daughter to a rich man; Frederick having been a target in the past.

The ladies curtsied to each other and Mrs Hammond immediately probed her. 'Did I just overhear you say that Captain Wentworth is engaged?'

 _Oh dear. I would really not wish to announce the marriage in a shop, how am I going to get out of this?_

Ding.

Sophia glance towards the doorway, hoping for a distraction for Mrs Hammond and her daughter. The Musgrove daughters and younger couple entered the room.

 _Well that's not helpful._

The new entrants saw Sophia and smiled. Sophia dipped a curtesy in return and watched with resignation as they came to join the group.

'Mrs Croft, how delightful to see you,' Miss Musgrove said. 'We just came from calling at your house.'

 _Again!_

'My brother and I had an errand to run this morning.'

'Captain Wentworth?' Mrs Mary asked, glancing around. Miss Louisa had already caught sight of her brother who now seemed to be loitering at the counter with a wrapped package under his arm.

She caught his glance and summoned him over with a tilt of her head and glare.

'Do you know Captain Wentworth?' Miss Hammond asked as she scrutinised the other ladies.

Sophia contained a smirk as Mrs Mary bolstered herself and raised her nose in response.

'Allow me to make the introductions. This is Mrs Hammond and her daughter, Miss Hammond. This is Mrs Musgrove, Mr Musgrove, and their sisters Miss Musgrove and Miss Louisa Musgrove.'

A round of curtseys that looked like a flock of bobbing ducks passed and the ladies watched each other with reserve.

'How do you know Mrs Croft and Captain Wentworth?' Miss Louisa asked.

'Oh, you know how the navy is, everyone of similar rank knows everyone else,' Mrs Hammond said airily. 'And yourselves?'

'Mrs Croft and the Admiral are leasing my father's vast family estate while he is away for an extended period. They and Captain Wentworth have been frequent visitors to the Musgrove estate,' Mrs Mary replied hauntily.

'What was the errand that took you from your home this morning? Is Anne with you? We were hoping to talk with her this morning, but the butler said she was not in either,' Miss Louisa asked.

'Captain Wentworth and I were escorting Miss Elliot home now that she has sufficiently recovered from her illness. We just came from Camden Place and only stopped here momentarily.'

'Indeed we did, and I have now procured what you needed, sister,' Frederick added from the edge of the gathering.

'You have? Excellent! Then we had best be on our way,' Sophia replied. _I'm so clever!_

'Oh, wait!' Mrs Hammond said. 'Your sister said something earlier, Captain Wentworth, and I am all aflutter to confirm it.'

 _Painful woman, ruining my smooth escape!_

Frederick paused with wariness.

'I apologise, Mrs Hammond, but we really must continue on. It was lovely to see you all. Mrs Musgrove, your sister would no doubt be delighted to see you later if you intend to re-call, I think she mentioned that she was going to rest when we left,' Frederick replied.

'Oh Anne never had as strong a constitution as I,' Mrs Mary replied.

Frederick raised a sceptical eyebrow but bowed anyway with a cursory smile.

As the store door closed behind them, Sophia whispered, 'Nicely played, brother.'

'And what exactly did you say to Mrs Hammond?'

'Nothing, she overheard our conversation as we entered.'

'Do you think Mrs Hammond will pass on what she heard?'

'Hmm, she likes to keep my favour and I didn't tell her directly, so that might hold her off; conversely, she does love to gossip…'

'In that case, I'll go and see the solicitor this afternoon to ensure everything is prepared before the gossip hits, and arrange the purchase of a common licence.' With a glance towards the direction of his solicitor's office, Frederick added, 'I will see you for dinner.'

'Good luck!' Sophia replied with a grin and watched him walk away. The grin slipped off her face when she realised that she would have to walk home alone.

 _Oh well, better than being stuck in the company of Mrs Hammond. I wish I could see her face when it is confirmed that Frederick has escaped her daughter's clutches. And at least I now get the pleasure of telling the Admiral of the joyous news._

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, only one short chapter left!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy and thank you for all you support. Happy reading!**

 **Special thanks to the reviewers! andhereweare** \- yes, so very Sir Walter to defend the family name and himself **; headless-nic - l** ike your family! Oh dear! I hope the next one has less similarities to the Ellliots! **;** **honey4020** \- I know, I'm sad to see the end of this story!; **Weave the Magic** \- yes, I thought that might be the one thing that stirred the great Sir Walter into action, hopefully I haven't been too harsh on the Musgroves, I'll admit the earlier drafts had them more extreme, but I usually just try to enhance points that are already there, especially as I can write them from different perspectives, and I like them too so I pulled it back a notch **; and the two guests!**

* * *

Last chapter:

 _'_ _Do you think Mrs Hammond will pass on what she heard?'_

 _'_ _Hmm, she likes to keep my favour and I didn't tell her directly, so that might hold her off; conversely, she does love to gossip…'_

 _'_ _In that case, I'll go and see the solicitor this afternoon to ensure everything is prepared before the gossip hits, and arrange the purchase a common licence.' With a glance towards the direction of his solicitor's office, Frederick added, 'I will see you for dinner.'_

 _'_ _Good luck!' Sophia replied with a grin and watched him walk away. The grin slipped off her face when she realised that she would have to walk home alone._

 _Oh well, better than being stuck in the company of Mrs Hammond. I wish I could see her face when it is confirmed that Frederick has escaped her daughter's clutches. And at least I now get the pleasure of telling the Admiral of the joyous news._

* * *

Mrs Hammond worked faster than either Sophia or Frederick expected. By the following afternoon, the gossips of Bath were working hard to pass on the message that had mothers lamenting the loss of an eligible and rich Captain from the marriageable ranks of society.

Sophia's first inkling came when she was inundated with visitor cards immediately after regular visiting hours commenced. None asked after the news directly, preferring the rather the more ladylike performance of dancing around leading questions in the hopes that the hostess would let the news slip. Sophia, in a rather contrary mood, decided to be dense and not offer the sought information. Frederick had diligently avoided all the social callers, but he would have been amused by his sister's manner had he been witness; she had been so keen to marry him off to Miss Anne that to now hide the news was highly diverting.

The Admiral guffawed over his whiskey in the evening as Sophia recounted her day. She promised to mention the news to the following day's visitors, just to spite today's intrusive callers and remind them that patience is a virtue and more likely to be rewarded.

'Sister, I beg you put the callers off for another day, I would dearly enjoy your company in the park tomorrow,' Frederick cajoled.

'In need of a chaperon already, are you?' she asked with amusement.

'Most certainly. Talking with Anne in Camden Place is stifling with Sir Walter constantly checking his appearance in the mirror as he discusses gossip with his superior daughter.'

'Very well. Admiral, would you like to join us for our jaunt tomorrow morning?'

'Hmm, yes, I think I would. If, that is, we can convince our two wards to walk at an old man's pace,' the Admiral teased.

'Old man! I'm not married to an old man, banish that thought, husband.'

Frederick and the Admiral chuckled at Sophia's backhanded defence of her husband.

'I think Anne and I would be happy to oblige you, Admiral,' Frederick replied.

'Excellent, I'm sure my leg needs a good stretch after today's visit to the baths,' the Admiral answered, gesturing to his bandaged foot resting on the plush stool in front of him.

* * *

Walking the next day, the group of four encountered the Musgrove party.

'Anne, what are you doing with the Musgroves,' Mrs Mary exclaimed when they meet on a cross path.

The groups quickly offered their greetings, before Anne turned back to her sister and said, 'I have joined them for a walk, it is such a lovely day that we all wished to be outside to get the benefit of the warm sun.'

'But, I don't understand, why are you with father's tenants?' Mrs Mary replied, causing Sophia to retract her chin backwards slightly.

'I am walking with my fiancé and his family, soon to be your family as well,' Anne answered with a rare hint of steal to her words.

Sophia watched as Mrs Mary's jaw dropped open and the eyes of the group widened.

'Anne, congratulations, I thought you would never marry!' Mrs Mary gasped.

'Mary!' Mr Charles reprimanded.

'What? Anne, why didn't you tell me immediately! We must go to the shops and begin to order your trouselle.'

'That is well in hand, sister. Elizabeth and Lady Russell are assisting me, the items were ordered yesterday.'

'No! You need my assistance, I am your only married sister.'

'It is already done, sister, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your offer of assistance.'

The Miss Musgroves, whispering together, moved forward at that moment.

 _Hmm, I am sure they are disappointed._

Miss Musgrove began to speak, 'Congratulations, Anne! You are the best of sisters and truly deserve the most eligible of men, and we are delighted you have found happiness with Captain Wentworth.'

Anne gave them a genuine smile and thanks for their warmth, pulling each into a tight hug.

'And perhaps keep an eye out for another such man for my sisters are they have tired of being the daughters of an indulgent Squire,' Mr Charles added with a grin. 'Congratulations, dear sister, Captain Wentworth.'

'Charles!' Miss Louisa exclaimed in mortification.

'I am joking, of course, little sister.'

'You cannot say such things in a place like this,' Miss Louisa admonished.

'How has father taken the news?' Mrs Mary probed.

'Oh, he is very happy, he received quite the flurry of invitations this morning that he is hard pressed to choose which to accept,' Anne replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

'And Mr Elliot?' Mrs Mary prompted.

'A very gentlemanly response, of course,' Anne lied.

When a coughing fit erupted from her brother, Sophia smacked his arm with hidden force. Although she couldn't quite suppress her smile as she recalled the man toppling backwards over the table as he tried to avoid Frederick's fury.

'Well we must celebrate. I insist on you joining us at the theatre to celebrate,' Mr Charles offered.

'Oh, can we order champagne?' Miss Louisa asked, clapping her hands together with excitement before her eyes widened and she turned to Captain Wentworth. 'Oh, I'm sorry! That wasn't very loyal of me!'

Her brother smiled kindly at the excited girl and reassured, 'It would be quite the treat, however given the blockades I doubt there will be any to be had at the theatre.'

Miss Louisa's smiled dropped, but she quietly rallied when Charles promised to procure a box to view the performance.

* * *

The next day found Sophia and her husband strolling slowly through the park while Frederick was braving the company of the Elliots at Camden Place.

 _Thanks the heavens I did not have to attend, this is a much more agreeable way to spend my morning._

Her musings were immediately retracted as she looked around and saw Lady Russell walking the path with a companion towards her.

 _Why do I always have to deal with this one? Well, no way to avoid it, and she will undoubtably have heard about the engagement by now._

'Mrs Croft, Admiral Croft,' Lady Russell greeted cooly as she came to a halt in front of the naval couple.

'Lady Russell, it is a pleasure to see you again,' her husband interjected and Sophia bobbed her greeting.

'Allow me to introduce my dear friend, Lady Margret Knight. Mrs Croft is the sister of my dear Anne's finance, Captain Wentworth. Admiral Croft is her husband.'

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Knight,' Mrs Croft responded dutifully as the Admiral bowed gallantly. 'Is it not the most delightful news about the engagement.'

 _Well I never said I had to be compassionate to the manipulative woman._

Lady Russell pursed her lips. 'Quite, you must be very happy with the match.'

'Of course, the two are so in love it is impossible not to realise the excellent match for the two of them. It is as clear as today's cloudless sky,' Sophia enthused.

'Indeed,' Lady Russell replied, eyes narrowing as she wondered how much of the past Sophia knew.

'I'll admit, I saw their love even before they did,' Sophia needled.

'And encouraged it, no doubt,' Lady Russell added. Lady Knight shifted her weight slightly, glancing around as though she was looking for someone familiar to extricate her from the conversation.

'Oh heavens no, I would never interfere in such a issue - it is just not done.'

The Admiral started coughing.

'Oh, my dear are you feeling alright? I do apologies ladies, I should take my husband to the watering rooms. I wish you both a lovely day.'

Sophia lead her husband away from the two woman, Lady Russell watching with a speculative look.

When they were some distance away, the Admiral looked at his wife.

Sophia turned wide innocent eyes at him and waited for his question.

The Admiral just shook his head and chuckled. He patted her arm gently and the two walked home in silence.

* * *

When the day of the wedding arrived, the ceremony complete, the wedding breakfast concluded, and the merry couple had departed to tour the lakes district, Sophia returned to her sitting room and called for tea.

When it arrived, she prepared her cup and sat in her favourite chair. A satisfied smile crossed her face as she sipped the piping hot liquid.

 _My little brother is finally happily married to the love of his life. I did excessively well with this match-making. Although I do wish that the lovely lady had different relatives, I do not look forward to the necessary gatherings that occur in the future._

Pushing the less positive thought aside, she meditated on her brother's twinkling eyes as he could focus on no-one but his bride.

 _Yes, a perfect match. I am glad I interfered, he would not have been half so happy with Miss Louisa._

The door gently opened and her husband sat next to her.

'My dear, you must practise not too look so smug. If you practise hard every day, I daresay by the time Frederick and Anne return in a month, you will have your satisfaction under regulation,' her husband teased.

'Yes, I imagine it may be possible, although I am very happy for him.'

'I have arranged tickets for a performance tonight, would you accompany this old man to the theatre?'

Sophia smiled brilliantly at her husband. 'I would be delighted to attend with you, it will be very pleasant to spend a night out with just my husband.'

'I imagine there will also be a crush of other people.'

'Indeed yes, but we don't have to talk with them for long. I have missed having solitude with you.'

'Then we will make the most of the next month, my dear.'

'A very agreeable plan, my dear Admiral.'

The Admiral lifted her hand to his lips and delicately placed a kiss on her wrist.

'It is good to see you so happy, my dear.'

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: I do hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your patience! Until next time, happy reading!**


End file.
